Conviviendo en tu epoca
by N.I.A.Rinufan4ever
Summary: ¿Que sucederia si nuestros heroes pudieran ir a la epoca actual? ¿Y si se les presenta un enemigo? ¿lo derrotarian? ¿y que pasaria luego? Nuestros conocidos heroes sabran lo que es la escuela y la epoca actual sin dejar de lado el Sengoku donde todo puede pasar
1. Sentimientos revelados

**SENTIMIENTOS REVELADOS**

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde la derrota del malvado Naraku y de la desaparición de la perla de Shikon.

Todo en la aldea estaba tranquilo aunque habían momentos en que otros youkais atacaban pero no eran gran cosa. Nuestros amigos estaban felices ante los sucesos ya narrados. Miroku ya no tenia la maldición en su mano pero aun intentaba ponerla donde no debía llevándose una fuerte cachetada por parte de Sango; Sesshomaru se había quedado por los alrededores de la aldea exterminando los monstruos que se encontraban para que Rin no corriera peligro, también no odiaba a Inuyasha aunque de vez en cuando tenían sus disputas pero dentro de lo que cabe se llevaban bien; Sango estaba feliz por la vida de su hermano Kohaku y esperaba que cierto monje cumpliera su promesa; Koga decidió quedarse con Ayame; y Kagome estaba preparándose para irse a su época cuando…

-Kagome, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.- le dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente desde la puerta de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

-Eh… esta bien, dame un segundo.- dijo Kagome algo dudosa.

- Bien, te espero en el árbol sagrado.- le dijo marchándose de la cabaña.

-¿De que querrá hablarle Inuyasha a la Señorita Kagome, Sango?.- pregunto Miroku colocando una mano donde no debe.

-PLAF! Su excelencia, no lo se pero ya deje sus mañas.- contesto Sango furiosa después de darle su merecida cachetada.- _'ojala sea lo que estoy pensando… si solo su excelencia se decidiera…'.- _pensó.

- Pero mi Sanguito!.- dijo Miroku sobándose su mejilla.

- Miroku tu no aprendes.- intervino Shippo moviendo la cabeza en actitud de negación.

_-'¿De que querrá hablarme Inuyasha?'.-_ pensó Kagome mientras se dirigía al árbol sagrado.- Inuyasha ya estoy aquí!.- le llamó.

-Kagome….-la llamo bajando del árbol.

-AH! Inuyasha no me asustes así.- reclamó recuperándose del susto.- Y… ¿de que querías hablarme?.- preguntó.

-Etto… eh pues… quería decirte que….- decía nervioso.- _'rayos, por que es tan difícil'_

-Inuyasha, te pasa algo?.- pregunto asombrada por su cambio de actitud.

-Eh no… es sol que….- _'demonios, esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé' _pues… quería agradecerte por… por haberte quedado a mi lado todo este tiempo y… y…

-No tienes nada que agradecer.- intervino Kagome en su discurso.

-Kagome déjame terminar.- dijo Inuyasha decidido a lo que solo escuchó un `` esta bien`` para luego volver a ponerse nervioso.- Y… también… quiero pedirte que… que no te vayas porque… porque.- decía mientras chocaba las puntas de sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.- Porque… yo t-te a-am-amo.- soltó un suspiro.- Yo te amo Kagome y por eso quiero que te quedes a mi lado y… OYE NO ME MIRES ASI, ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO.- Se desespero Inuyasha moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro para que Kagome reaccionara.- Oe Kagome!

-'_No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, Inuyasha se me ha declarado, ay, ojala que no sea un sueño'.- _pensaba Kagome pero Inuyasha la hizo reaccionar.- Ah…eh si te escucho Inuyasha.- ella procesaba todo en su mente e Inuyasha se quedó mirándola de mala gana.- Pues… claro que quiero quedarme contigo, yo también TE AMO!.- dijo y se abalanzo hacia él abrazándolo.

Inuyasha inmediatamente le correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que Kagome preguntó:

-Inuyasha ¿es verdad lo que me dijiste?.- le preguntó ya que se le vino a la mente el rostro de Kikyo.

-Tonta, claro que es verdad, como crees que te voy a mentir con algo así.- contesto algo sorprendido liberándose delicadamente del abrazo.

-Es solo que… yo creía que aun amabas a Kikyo, por eso pensé que no era verdad, perdón.-dijo Kagome con la cabeza baja.- _'Como se me ocurra pensar algo así, Inuyasha puede ser un idiota, grosero, mal educado, pero nunca me mentiría con algo así…'.- pensaba_

-Escúchame Kagome.- Inuyasha la saco de sus pensamientos.- Mírame a los ojos.- le dijo.- Kikyo fue alguien importante para mi, y es verdad que la quise mucho, la quise pero a ti TE AMO, ten eso claro, ella ya forma parte de mi pasado y tu eres mi prense y así será siempre, me entendiste.- aclaró mientras a Kagome se le salían las lágrimas.- Oye no… no llores…que…

Kagome no lo dejo terminar ya que le dio un fugaz beso y se quedaron mirando pero Kagome le dijo: (es que Kagome no se cansa de interrumpir momentos así uyy)

-Eh… Inuyasha creo que es mejor que volvamos, nos deben estar esperando

-Mm esta bien pero no les diremos a nadie aun que somos… que somos…eh Kagome ¿Cómo es que se dice en tu época?.- preguntó. Kagome sonrió.

- Se dice ``novios``.- contestó

- Ah pues eso, no les diremos que somos ``novios``, mejor les damos la noticia mañana.- dijo Inuyasha tomando de la mano a Kagome y esta dolo asintió.

Y tomados de la mano se dirigieron estos tortolos a la aldea.


	2. Promesa

Pues aqui esta el otro cap, lo subi de inmediato pues como soy nueva quiero entender como funciona fanfiction.

Y pues ya saben, los personajes no son mios sino de Rumiko Takahashi sama

Espero disfruten mi fic.

Aclaraciones

'_cursivas'_.- pensamientos de los personajes.

( ) comentarios o aclaraciones de la autora

- intervencion de un personaje

************* cambio de escena.

**Promesa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y tomados de la mano estos tortolos se dirigieron a la aldea. Cuando estaban cerca, Miroku Y Shippo los vieron y fueron a su encuentro; al encontrarse, Miroku hizo una de sus preguntas "pervertidas".

-Oigan ¿Qué tanto estuvieron haciendo? Ya casi es de noche.- dijo con su típica cara de picardía, a lo que Kagome e Inuyasha se sonrojaron.- Y… ¿Por qué están tomados de la mano?.- volvió a preguntar Miroku y de nuevo la joven pareja encendieron sus rostros del color del haori de Inuyasha e inmediatamente se soltaron.

- Feh! Monje libidinoso, ya se lo que estas pensando.- exclamó dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza al monje Miroku.

-Miren, ahí viene Sango.- dijo Kagome ligeramente sonrojada.

-Hola chicos… pero ¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó la exterminadora observando el chichón que tenía Miroku

-Feh! Este monje y sus perversiones, ya lo conoces Sango.- le explicó Inuyasha y Sango le tiró una mirada asesina al monje.

-Kagome…¿de que te quería hablar Inuyasha?.- preguntó Shippo con inocencia, Kagome enrojeció mas.

-'_ahora que digo'_ eh pues de… la batalla con Naraku '_no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor_'.- contestó mientras se debatía mentalmente (enserio no se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor xD).

-Que decepción! Y yo que pensaba que este perro tonto ya se te iba a…POF!.- Shippo no llegó a terminar ya que Inuyasha le propició un puñetazo en su cabecita.-¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!.- preguntó.

-Para que dejes de decir estupideces (pero si lo que iba a decir fue lo que sucedió…).- dijo enojado y sonrojado.- Ya tienes que aprender a respetarme.- agregó.

- Ah si y eso por que?.- preguntó Shippo con un toque de ironía.- snif… Kagome….- suplicó adolorido.

-Eh si.- Kagome estaba en su mundo.- Inuyasha ABAJO!.- lo mandó al suelo

-Kagome porque….- reclamo desde el suelo.

- Mejor vayámonos a la aldea, ya se hizo de noche.- sugirió Sango a lo que todos aceptaron.

La noche pasó tranquila, ninguno de los que estaban en la cabaña dijo algo importante, solo pasó lo de siempre: Sango abofeteando a Miroku, Inuyasha golpeando a Shippo por algo que dijo y Kagome mandándolo a sentar, al final, cada uno terminó sumido en sus pensamientos principalmente Shippo quien se preguntaba por que Inuyasha le dijo que tenia que empezar a respetarlo; según Inuyasha, el motivo era que si Kagome era como una madre para Shippo, entonces él vendría siendo como su padre… Así siguieron todos hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Kagome e Inuyasha se fueron a la época actual a buscar provisiones; Shippo y Rin se quedaron con la anciana Kaede; mientras Miroku y Sango…

-Sango, me das unos minutos?.- pidió Miroku algo serio.

-Está bien su excelencia.- contestó parando su práctica (por cierto ella estaba entrenando con su hiraikotsu).- Dígame.- le dijo de frente.

-Bien, Sango, quisiera que dejaras de tratarme de usted, me hace sentir una distancia entre nosotros.- dijo el monje

-Pero su… ah esta bien "Miroku".- aceptó resignada, Miroku sonrió.

-También… ¿recuerdas la promesa que te hice?.- preguntó curioso.

-¡Como olvidarlo!

-Pues quería preguntarte si ¿quieres ser mi pareja y tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?.- le preguntó ilusionado agarrándole sus manos.

-Su excelencia….- Miroku frunció el ceño.- Miroku.- se retractó.- ¿exactamente que sientes por mi?

-Ay Sango.- dijo casi como un suspiro.- Yo te amo desde que te vi, eres una mujer hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, valiente, fuerte, tienes tantas cualidades que en simples palabras diría que eres una magnifica mujer.-a Sango le brillaban los ojos y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.- Por eso, mientras tenia la maldición, como te había dicho, no podía quererte como ahora.

-Miroku ¿me serás fiel?.- preguntó casi llorando.

-Por ti mi Sanguito, lo que sea.- exclamó decidido.

-Si! Quiero ser tu "única" pareja…¿pero solo tendremos un hijo?.- al decir esto ultimo hizo un puchero. (A Sango se le están pegando las mañas jeje).

-Hasta 20 que quieras.- dijo más ilusionado y con picardía.

Sango lo abrazó llorando de felicidad y así se quedaron hasta que cierto monje no soportó la tentación y posó sus manos en… ya saben donde y eso interrumpió todo el "romanticismo", Miroku recibió el hiraikotsu de Sango en su cabeza pero extrañamente le dolió menos pero ésta se fue echando chispas y Miroku le siguió atrás corriendo y le tomo las manos, ellos decidieron dar la nueva noticia cuando los viajeros del tiempo regresaran, por el momento se quedaron con Kaede, Rin y Shippo.


	3. Noticia acompañada de algo inesperado

Holaa, ya volvi con un capitulo mas.

Para no hacer confuciones, este fic esta publicado en otra pagina.

Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, sino de Rumiko-sama

Aclaraciones

'_cursivas'_.- pensamientos de los personajes.

( ) comentarios o aclaraciones de la autora

- intervencion de un personaje

************* cambio de escena

Pues, sin mas interrupciones, los dejo leer :D

**Noticia acompañada de un suceso inesperado**

Kagome e Inuyasha se preparaban para ir al Sengoku y así dar la "inesperada" noticia a sus amigos. Luego, Sota se quedó con su amigo "orejas de perro" mientras Kagome ayudaba a su mamá en la cocina…

-Hija como van las cosas con Inuyasha.- preguntó la Sra. Higurashi con curiosidad lavando los platos.

-Eh…pues…mamá.- decía Kagome limpiando el desayunador.- veras…ayer empezamos una…'_esto es realmente incomodo'_…somos mas que amigos.- se limito a decir ligeramente sonrojada.

-Ya era hora!.- dijo entusiasmada.- me alegro por ustedes.

-Gra-gracias.

-Oye orejas de perro.- Sota llamó su atención.- A ti y a mi hermana se les ve mas unidos.- afirmó. Inuyasha se sonrojó.-¿acaso ya son novios?.- preguntó curioso levantándose de la silla.

-Etto…eh.- Inuyasha trago saliva.- Si…

-Wow! Que bueno, desde cuando?.- volvió a preguntar.

-Pues…desde ayer.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Y dime….- Kagome lo interrumpió; Inuyasha suspiró aliviado (imagínense a Sota interrogándolo como en el capitulo 90)

-Inuyasha, nos vamos?.- preguntó, el asintió levantándose de su asiento.

- Tan pronto?.- dijo Sota sorprendido.

- Si es que tenemos cosas que hacer, verdad Inuyasha.- nuevamente asintió.- Solo vinimos por provisiones.

-Ah esta bien.- dijo resignado.

-Adiós.- se despidieron los dos al unísono.

Inmediatamente saltaron al pozo, la luz violeta los envolvió llegando al Sengoku. Se dirigieron a la aldea, entraron el cabaña de la anciana Kaede y todos estaban ahí: Miroku, Sango, Rin, Shippo y Kaede. Shippo se lanzo a los brazos de Kagome y Sango preguntó:

-¿Por qué llegaron tan rápido si se fueron esta mañana?

-Es que tenemos algo que contarles.- contestó Kagome con Shippo en brazos.

-Pues que coincidencia! Yo y Sango también tenemos algo que decirles.- agregó Miroku.

-Enserio?!.- exclamó Kagome.

-Bien, pero será después del almuerzo.- interrumpió Kaede.

Kagome, con ayuda de Sango, preparó la comida y les dio a cada uno su porción. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Shippo, quien no entendía nada, rompió ese silencio:

-Entonces…ya pueden decirnos de que nos tienen que hablar.- preguntó el kitsune intrigado posando su mirada en el cuarteto al igual que Rin y Kaede.

-Yo empiezo.- Miroku fue el primero en hablar y lo dijo entusiasmado.- Sango y yo somos pareja!.- esto lo dijo mientras abrazaba a Sango pero su mano tenia otra intención (ya saben cual).

-PLAF! Miroku….- Sango echaba fuego por los ojos.

-FEH! Monje libidinoso.- al fin habló Inuyasha.- que no puedes contenerte?! Sango ¿como lo vas a soportar?

-Ay no me vengas con esas Inuyasha.- interrumpió el monje sobándose su adolorida mejilla.- Ahora te toca hablar a ti.- dijo con cara de picaro poniendo nervioso al hanyou quien miraba a Kagome suplicando ayuda.

Kagome suspiró.- me alegro por ustedes, ya era hora de que te decidieras Miroku.- dijo feliz.- pues nosotros tenemos que decirles que Inuyasha y yo….- Kagome chocaba sus dedos nerviosa, instintivamente Inuyasha agarró su mano y dijo:

-Somos…novios.- se sonrojó y volteó la cara.

-Vaya que bien por ustedes señorita Kagome y señorita Sango también por usted su excelencia y claro que también el señor Inuyasha.- dijo Rin alegre.

-Gracias Rin.- dijeron los ya mencionados.

- Así que de eso fue que le hablaste Inuyasha.- dijo un Shippo curioso (él y Sota se llevarían bien, los dos preguntan demasiado).

-Feh! Cállate enano.- ahora Inuyasha le dedicó una mirada maliciosa.- Ya tienes que irme respetando.- dijo asustando a Shippo, este tragó saliva y le contestó.

-Ni lo sueñes.- le sacó la lengua.

-Ya veras!.- dijo un enojado Inuyasha.

Y así empezaron una persecución hasta que Kagome mandó a Inuyasha al suelo; la anciana Kaede se limitó a reír felicitando al cuarteto. Shippo aceptó que Inuyasha ya era como un padre para el desde hace tiempo a pesar de que lo molestaba bastante provocando que le dejaran unos chichones en su rojiza cabellera. La tarde transcurrió tranquila; cada uno se fue a bañar al rio, Kagome y Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Shippo?! Este ya se consideraba bastante grandecito como para seguir bañándose con las chicas…mientras se bañaban contaban como pasaron las cosas. Luego prepararon la cena y siguieron charlando pero de otras cosas, pasó lo normal, las cachetadas de Sango y los debajo de Inuyasha, al final terminaron dormidos como siempre…

El amanecer llego siendo así un día caluroso. Kagome y Rin fueron a recolectar hierbas medicinales, Sango se quedo ayudando a la anciana Kaede con la limpieza e Inuyasha y Miroku fueron a exterminar un demonio en las afueras de la aldea no sin antes Sango advertirle a su monje que se portara bien (jajá Miroku sometido por las ordenes de Sango). De repente Kohaku hizo su aparición:

-Hermana! Estoy aquí.- decía el joven exterminador.

-Hola Kohaku.- Sango lo abrazó.- ¿Cómo te ha ido?.- preguntó (olvide mencionar que Kohaku esta entrenando con el viejete de Totosai)

-Muy bien casi soy un exterminador profesional.- dijo orgulloso.- pero no durare mucho tiempo aquí solo estoy de paso.

-Oh que mal.- dijo desilusionada.- Pero al menos te quedaras a comer verdad?

-Si claro.- afirmó.- partiré en la tarde.

-Rin, coge también de esas hierbas, sirven para las heridas.- explicaba Kagome.- '_esta presencia es de…'_.- pensaba.

-Si señorita Kagome.- dijo Rin entendiendo.- ¿Qué le pasa?.- preguntó al verla distraída.

-No es nada, pero creo que Sesshomaru ya volvió y viene hacia acá.- aclaró Kagome.

-De verdad?!.- exclamó entusiasmada.- voy a contarle sobre usted y el señor Inuyasha y también sobre su excelencia y la señorita Sango.- decía alegremente.- Seguro se pondrá feliz.

A Kagome le salió la típica gota anime mientras Rin se dirigía hacia su amo Sesshomaru y Jaken y empezó a contarles sobre lo sucedido, por lo menos Sesshomaru prestaba atención o eso parecía pero Jaken la interrumpía con sus gruñones comentarios provocando que le cayera una piedra de quien sabe donde en la cabeza. Kagome miraba la escena divertida pensando el lo mucho que Sesshomaru había cambiado gracias a la pequeña Rin.

Ya era de tarde e Inuyasha y Miroku habían terminado de exterminar al demonio, se dirigían de camino a la aldea cuando unas lindas jovencitas pasaban por ahí…

-'_debo de portarme bien, debo de portarme bien, debo de portarme bien….-_se repetia Miroku mentalmente.-_ no debo de fallarle a Sango y no quiero que Inuyasha me golpee'_.- seguia pensando mientras contenia sus impulses pervertidos (pobre Miroku xD).

Flashback

-Miroku querido, "portate bien" si.- le advertia Sango.- Inuyasha , me lo vigilas ok.- le ordenó.

-Si.- digeron los dos.

Fin flashback

Miroku volteó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando las jóvenes pasaron, el monje estaba bajo mucha presion, esto era my dificil para él, pero sus intentos se fueron al caño…

-Señoritas.- decia amablemente.- querrian unas lindas jóvenes como ustedes tener….-POF! Inuyasha le dejó un coscorrón

-No le hagan caso, este monje está loco.- le dijo Inuyasha a las jóvenes, estas siguieron su camino.- Hey Miroku si Sango se enter ate va a….-Miroku interrumpió.

-¡GRACIAS AMIGO! Me salvaste.- agradeció (esto es raro o.O).- Por favor no le digas a Sango, mira que lo estoy intentando.- suplicó.

-Feh! No le dire nada por esta vez pero de la otra no te salvas.- le advirtió.- ¿Pero por que me agradeciste? ¡Y LEVANTAE DEL SUELO Y SUELTAME!.- Miroku aún estaba hincado aferrado a las manos de su amigo suplicandole (bueeeno esto se podria malinterpretar que bueno que no había nadie).

-Es que no lo soporte pero no queria fallarle a Sango .- explicó.

-'_este monje esta raro creo que lo golpie muy fuerte'_.- pensó mientras le salía la gota anime.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea se encontraron con Kohaku y luego con Sesshomaru, él e Inuyasha discutieron pero no pelearon; luego algo pinchó el cuello del hanyou y este se dió un golpecito, cayó un insect aplastado como una hoja, era la pulga Myoga. Al rato, Kohaku se despidió de su hermana y se fué. Kagome y Rin llegaron hasta donde ellos estaban y se unieron al grupo al igual que Sango…

-Inuyasha ¿como se porto Miroku.- Preguntó Sango esperandose lo peor.

-Etto…podemos decir que se esforzó.- cotestó, Miroku se rió nerviosamente con una mano en la cabeza esperando un golpe pero este nun ca vino. Sango sonrió.

-Amo Inuyasha.- habló Myoga.- Me he enterado que la señorita Kagome y usted se formalizaron y por lo que veo tambien el Monje Miroku y la señorita Sango.- inform.

-Así que es verdad.- las primera palabras que menciona Sesshomaru.

-Y a ustedes quien les inform.- dijo Inuyasha arqueando una ceja.

-Fui yo!.- dijo Rin emocionada.

-¡Que decepción eres Inuyasha!.- continuo Sesshomaru.

-Tu cállate que eso no te interesa.- se defendió.

-Chicos cálmense….- decia Kagome.- Miren! La luna está….- dijo sorprendida señalando la luna.

-¿¡VIOLETA!?.- continuarón todos menos Sesshomaru.

-_'esta del mismo color que la luz del pozo'_.- pensó Kagome.

Luego, una luz violeta emergió del suelo, parecia venir del pozo devora huesos. Kagome salió corriendo hacia allá par aver que pasaba, también le siguió Sango intentando detenerla y terminaron todos dirigiendose hacia allá, incluso la pequeña Rin a lo que Jaken y Sesshomaru fueron a ver que sucedía.

¿Que tal? ¿les gusto? espero que si.

Kyaa un review! ahh soy tan feliz... (Ha! ha! si como no, si estabas tan asustada...) CALLATE! no me averguences quieres conciencia? (pero es la verdad, tenias miedito jijijijiji) eres malvada -_-

Etto... dejemos eso de arriba de lado jeje.

Hola **Maribalza**: gracias por comentar, trabajare en lo de la descripcion, tienes razon fallo un poco en eso, espero que sigas leyendo y aconsejandome, lo apreciaria muchisimo, un beso. chao.

Pues, espero que me dejen sus reviews, los estare esperando con ganas.

Acepto todo tipo de criticas tanto constructivas como destructivas xD.

Y aqui se depide hasta nuevo avisoooooo N.I. 4ever UN ABRAZO A TODOS!


	4. Un viaje por el tiempo a base de reglas

**Holaaa! ya volvi ¿como estan?, yo... detestablemente ENOJADA por algo que gracias a minidraculaura3 (ivania).**

**Pues bueno, aun asi aqui estoy toda sonriente jajaja**

**Minidraculaura3**: Ivania gracias por decirme ese dato importantisimo, no, no soy esa tal Bombon kou, ella ME ROBO! puesto que este fic esta en completo (see me tarde en publicar aqui) y mi otro seudonimo es inufan_4ever. Tambien una chica con el seudonimo emilynu13 (o algo asi) lo publico con mi permiso asi que con ella no tengo problemas. Sin embargo, con la otra tendre que tomar algunas mediditas ¿que consejo me darias? porque estoy que ardo de la rabia jeje.

**Maribalza: **ay disculpa no me di cuenta de esos errores, como le dije a Ivania, ya lo tengo publicado completo pero quise traer mi fic aqui, no sabia que tenia tantos errores y eso que tengo buena ortografia y gramatica, gracias de todos modos. Espero que me sigas leyendo aqui en fanfiction, Te quiero :).

Como ya saben, el **disclaimer**: los personajes no son mios, sino de Rumiko-sama (ni siquiera eso puso la tal Bombon Kou UYY!)

Las aclaraciones:

**-****intervencion de un personaje**

.-**narracion y acciones de los personajes**

**(aclaraciones o intervenciones de la autora)**

**'_pensamientos'_**

_cambios de escena (la linea larga esa, ya que con un simbolo no quiere nada)

Bien... pues DISFRUTEN EL CAP! ah si, creo que publicare diario en la noche.

* * *

**UN VIAJE POR EL TIEMPO A BASE DE REGLAS**

-¿Pero que es lo que acaba de pasar?.- se preguntaba Kagome en voz alta.- La luz que vi ya no esta.- miró el fondo del pozo.- Al parecer todo esta normal aunque… la luna sigue con ese color.

-¡KAGOMEEEE!.- voceó Sango. Kagome se volteó.

-¡Sango aquí en el pozo!.- le respondió visualizando a los demás.- Chicos…

-¿Qué esta pasando?.- preguntó Inuyasha.

-No lo se, todo esto es extraño, no había pasado algo así antes.- afirmó Kagome intrigada.

-¿Y si fue algún demonio?.- dijo Miroku.

-No digas incoherencias, mi amo bonito se encargó de eliminar todos los youkais que estaban en los alrededores.- aclaró Jaken.

Todos intentaban buscar explicaciones pero ninguna tenia sentido hasta que un espíritu salió del pozo…

-¿Quién eres tu?.- preguntó Inuyasha desenvainando a tessaiga.

-Guarda la espada, no les voy a hacer daño.- dijo el extraño espíritu, Inuyasha dudó pero terminó envainando la espada.- Soy un espíritu del tiempo de este pozo, para ser mas exacta soy la espíritu del pasado.- explicó.

-Espíritu del pasado…¿podrías explicarnos que acaba de pasar?.- le preguntó Kagome.

-Jovencita, veo que no eres de este tiempo.- Kagome se sorprendió, los demás prestaban atención.- Y por lo que he oído, ustedes deben ser los que derrotaron a ese demonio llamado Naraku.- todos asintieron.- Respondiendo a tu pregunta, la luz que vieron salir de aquí, sucedió porque mi hermano, el espíritu del futuro, y yo peleamos porque el quería ser el único espíritu del pozo, pero no parecía el, es como se estuviera poseído.

-Señorita espíritu.- la espíritu miró la niña que le estaba hablando.- ¿Por qué la luna esta así?.- preguntó Rin señalándola.

-Eso es porque cada 100 años la luna nos manda un poder necesario para que el pozo funcione correctamente.- respondió

-Aun no entiendo, ¿Qué función tiene este pozo viejo? Y ¿Cómo es que esta mujer no es de aquí?.- dijo el pequeño youkai rana refiriéndose en lo ultimo a Kagome.

-Verás Jaken, yo provengo de 500 años en el futuro y soy la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, el pozo es el que me permite viajar entre ambas épocas.- le explicó Kagome.

-Vaya, con que por eso es que llevas esas ropas bastantes raras.- comentó Sesshomaru.

-Como ustedes son muy fuertes, necesito que me ayuden.- dijo la espíritu del pasado.

-¿En que necesitas nuestra ayuda.- preguntó Miroku aun impresionado por lo que pasó.

-Varan, como mi hermano se marchó, necesito que lo encuentren y lo traigan devuelta al pozo sino este se mantendrá inestable.- dijo.

-¿Y donde esta tu hermano?.- dijo Sango.

-En el futuro, el no puede venir al pasado porque es el espíritu de éste.- contestó.

-¡OSEA EN MI EPOCA!.- exclamó Kagome horrorizada.- pero… si entendí bien… no puedo viajar al futuro si el no esta.- continuó.

-Si, pero como hoy la luna me dará poder, es posible que pueda hacer que viajen.

-¡¿Qué VIAJEN?! ¿es decir que todos nosotros iremos?.- pregunto con los ojos abiertos Inuyasha.

-Si, pero tengan en cuenta que no podrán regresar hasta que encuentren al espíritu del futuro.- contestó.- mi poder no es suficiente.

-¿Cómo es eso posible si solo Kagome e Inuyasha pueden pasar?.- pregunto Shippo impresionado.

-Si mi viejo cerebro no falla, ella puede hacernos pasar usando la mayor parte de su poder, por eso no podremos volver hasta que no encontremos a su hermano porque no tendría suficiente.- aclaró Myoga desde el pelaje de Kirara quienes acababan de llegas con la mochila de Kagome.

-_'todos en mi época, ¡que desastre va a ser esto!'.-_pensaba Kagome.- Bien, entonces le voy a dejar una nota a la anciana Kaede explicándole todo ¿pero quien va a proteger la aldea?

-Eso déjemelo a mi señorita Kagome.- dijo Rin emocionada.- Amo Sesshomaru ¿podemos dejar a Ah-Un a cargo de cuidar la aldea?.- le preguntó Rin, el youkai asintió.

-¡Que bien! Sesshomaru, llama a Ah-Un por favor.- le dijo Kagome

-Jaken.- la voz del Daiyoukai lo hizo reaccionar.

-Si amo bonito.

Jaken fue a buscar a Ah-Un por orden de su amo, cuando este regresó Kagome le dio la nota al dragón para que se la diera a la anciana Kaede, luego Ah-Un se dirigió a la aldea entendiendo su misión.

-Espíritu.- la llamó Kagome.- déjame ir a mi primero a mi época para explicarle las cosas a mi mamá.

-Esta bien, pasa.- aceptó

Kagome se dirigió a su casa y le explico lo mas rápido que pudo lo sucedido a su mamá, mientras que en el Sengoku, interrogaban a Inuyasha sobre la época actual. Cuando Kagome regresó este vio la gloria porque ya lo estaban mareando con tantas preguntas.

-Chicos préstenme atención.- le dijo Kagome en voz alta frente al pozo. Cuando todos le prestaban atención siguió.- Como ya saben, ahora partiremos para la época actual de donde yo vengo.- explicaba.- ¿Todos están listos? Recuerden llevar sus armas porque vamos a buscar al espíritu del futuro.- concluyó.

-Señorita Kagome, ¿tenemos que llevar ropa?.- preguntó Rin inocentemente.

-No se preocupen por eso.- contestó.- Ahora partiremos en pequeños grupos: primero Inuyasha, Shippo, Myoga y yo; luego Miroku, Sango y Kirara; y por ultimo Sesshomaru, Rin Y Jaken.

Todos saltaron al pozo en el orden que dijo Kagome preguntándose que les espera al otro lado del pozo.

Aun era de noche, alrededor de las 10. Cuando todos salieron de la casucha donde estaba el pozo Kagome habló…

-Bien, ya que todos están aquí, síganme.- ordenó; todos obedecieron impresionados menos Inuyasha obviamente.

Estaban caminando hacia la casa y se podían escuchar unos "wau" "impresionante" pero solo Jaken y Sesshomaru no dijeron ni una palabra al igual que Inuyasha quien ya conocía el lugar. Al entrar Kagome ordenó que se sentaran…

-Antes de irnos a dormir tengo que poner unas reglas. Primeramente en esta época no existen los youkais, solo hay humanos.- el Daiyoukai abrió levemente los ojos por la sorpresa.- Así que solo podemos hablar del Sengoku entre nosotros y mi familia con nadie mas; segundo, no pueden matar humanos, entendiste Sesshomaru?

-Hm….- fue lo único que se escucho por parte de el, Inuyasha solto un pequeña risita.

-Tercero, para los demonios o semidemonios.- Inuyasha se calló.- no pueden revelar que son demonios por lo tanto todo lo que los delate debe ser ocultado antes de salir de aquí; cuarto, para poder encontrar al espíritu rápido todos iremos a mi escuela, esta empieza en tres días.

-¿¡QUE?!.- se quejó Inuyasha.- no nos puedes llevar a ese lugar esta repleto de humanos…

-Me niego.- apoyó Sesshomaru.

-Irán y punto.- les dijo, los demás siguieron callados.- hay otras cosas que les diré luego pero para terminar pórtense bien esto va para todos.- terminó su discurso.

-Hija, las habitaciones están listas.- Intervino la Sra. Higurashi presentándose a todos.

-Gracias mamá.- Kagome la abrazó.- Ahora.- bostezó.- Vamos a dormir asi que creo que ya hay que repartir las recamaras.- todos asintieron.- Sango, Rin, Kirara y yo vamos a estar en mi habitación mientras que los demás en la de Sota ya que es la mas grande.- dijo.- Vamos.

Y así fue, Kagome llevó a cada uno a donde correspondía presentándoles a los chicos a Sota mientras ella entraba con las chicas a su cuarto cansada.

-Todo esto es raro.- dijo Sesshomaru acomodándose.

-Es verdad amo bonito, ¿Cómo vamos a vivir entre humanos? Esto es insólito.- Jaken empezó a hablar.

-Jaken, cállate.- le ordenó su amo.

-Entonces te llamas Sota, yo soy Shippo y soy un kitsune.- se presentó dándole la mano.

-Es un placer.- le dijo Sota.- Oye orejas de perro ese de ahí se parece un poco a ti ¿son familia?.- preguntó, Inuyasha no contestó, Myoga lo hizo por el.

- Ellos son medio hermanos, hijos del gran General Inu no Taisho pero lamentablemente no se llevan muy bien.- dijo Myoga desde el hombro de Inuyasha.- Por cierto yo soy Myoga y como puedes ver soy un youkai pulga sirviente de estos dos.- señaló a sus dos amos.

-Sota, te recomiendo que no provoques a este arrogante, a diferencia de mí, el es un demonio completo y no dudaría en matarte.- dijo Inuyasha haciendo que a Sota le corriera un escalofrío en la espalda.

-E-esta bien.- tartamudeo nervioso.- tu debes ser Jaken.- señaló a la rana.- dejame adivinar eres un youkai rana.- el mencionado solo asintió ya que su amo le ordeno que no hablara.

-Amo Sesshomaru su sangre esta riquísima hace tiempo que no la saboreaba.- dijo la pulga chupando la sangre de su amo pero este lo mandó a volar haciendo que choque contra la pared.

-Feh! Pulga tragona.- dijo Inuyasha al ver que la pulga había aumentado de tamaño.

* * *

-Ah! Que bien se siente estar en mi cama.- dijo Kagome recostándose.- Chicas acomódense también.- les dijo a Sango y a Rin.

-Kagome, todo esto es muy moderno.- dijo Sango.- También parecías toda un experta en el orden; a veces das miedo.

-Jeje ¿en serio?.- le dijo rascándose la cabeza.- Mañana tendremos un día muy largo.- dijo bostezando al final.

-¿Por qué señorita Kagome?.- preguntó Rin acariciando a Kirara.

-Por que iremos a comprar muchas cosas y todavía tengo que poner otras reglas y el uso de todos los aparatos de mi casa.- dijo con gesto de cansancio.

-Te ves cansada mejor nos dormimos ya.- sugirió Sango.

-Esta bien… buenas noches.- Kagome inmediatamente se durmió y hasta se le olvido ponerse su pijama.

-Bueno Rin… vamos a dormir

-Si señorita Sango.- dijo Rin acomodándose en un futon al igual que Sango.

-Creo que solo falto yo por presentarme.- habló Miroku.- Mi nombre es Miroku y soy un simple monje.

-Ah tu eres el monje pervertido del que me habló Inuyasha.- dijo Sota haciendo que Miroku mire mal a su amigo.

-Inuyasha que le dijiste de mi.- le preguntó Miroku un poco enojado.

-Feh! Pues la verdad.- contestó Inuyasha ignorándolo.

-Oigan ya es un poco tarde mejor vamos a dormir.- dijo Shippo subiéndose a los brazos de Inuyasha.

-Oye enano que haces?.- le preguntó desconcertado.

-Es que como Kagome no esta tu eres su sustituto.- contestó.

-Feh! Esta bien.- aceptó.- Oe tu Sesshomaru te quedaras asi.- pregunto al verlo sentado igual que el.

-Hm no molestes.- contestó.

-Como quieras.- agregó.

Jaken se sentó al lado de su amo y se durmió al verlo tranquilo. Myoga se quedo en el pelo de Inuyasha, este se durmió con Shippo en brazos con las piernas cruzadas (aw que lindo), Sota durmió en su cama y Miroku en un futon que este le facilitó. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos pero no se sabe si se durmió o no, estaba con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada. Asi la habitación quedo en silencio…

* * *

**Y ¿que tal? ¿les gusto? espero que si!**

**minidraculaura: **te gusto? dime tu opinion y agradeceria mucho un consejo tuyo sobre lo del robo, porque te aseguro que el fic es mio! espero tu respuesta, chao besos y abrazos.

**Maribalza**: informame si tengo de nuevo errores, le di una chequeada y no le vi nada, bueno, los lectores como tu se fijan mas en eso y hasta yo cuando leo jiji. Tambien me gustaria que me aconsejaras sobre que me robaron el fic. Espero tu comentario con ansias, bye xoxo


	5. A comprar

**Y ya volvi! HOLA! como estan? yo... pues con un cansancio, el fin de semana estuve en la capital visitando a mi tio que esta grave en el hospital... y regrese anoche uff no se como sobrevivi a la escuela jaja.**

**Pues aqui estoy trayendoles otro capitulo, espero les guste..**

NUEVOS COMENTARIOS! YUPI!

**minidraculaura3:** hice justamente lo que me dijiste (y eso que no me habias contestado jiji) le puse un comentario largo pero BOOM! queria decir muchas mas groserias pero mantuve la poca compostura que poseo, sabes? hasta fiebre me dio del pique...

**inuaome23: **hola! bienvenida a mi primer fic, estoy feliz de que te guste y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios.

**guest: **que mal lo de tu cuenta, pero bueno asi es el mundo del fandom (por no decir la vida) ya veras lo loco de este capitulo, ojala te siga gustando tanto o mas que ahora.

* * *

**A COMPRAR**

Al siguiente día:

Inuyasha fue el primero en abrir los ojos, eran alrededor de las 5:30 a.m. Se levantó de su puesto, dejó a Shippo a un lado y caminó hacia la ventana sigilosamente pero alguien lo sorprendió…

-¿Qué haces despierto?.- una voz fría y baja escuchó Inuyasha.

-Eso tendría que preguntártelo yo a ti, Sesshomaru.- contestó el hanyou.

-Hmp… este mundo es muy extraño, no voy a dormirme así a la ligera.- dijo el Daiyoukai sin moverse de su lugar.

-Como quieras, yo tengo que hablar con Kagome.- Sesshomaru no dijo nada.- Te dejo a la pulga esta.- Inuyasha le lanzó la pulga, pero Myoga ni se despertó. (Claro, con ese banquete que se dio ni modo).

Inuyasha salió sigilosamente por la ventana mientras su medio y desagradable hermano lo miraba para matarlo por lo de la pulga. Inmediatamente salió de la habitación se dirigió a la de Kagome y entró cuidadosamente dirigiéndose a la cama de ésta intentando despertarla. Accidentalmente, Kagome se movió y sin querer (ya que estaba dormida) puso sus brazos sobre Inuyasha, este, al estar en cuclillas no podía moverse mucho pero se salvó cuando Kagome despertó como por arte de magia…

-Inuyasha… ¿que haces aquí?.- preguntó Kagome medio dormida.

-Quiero hablar contigo… vamos afuera.- le dijo Inuyasha, Kagome aceptó y los dos salieron por la ventana para no despertar a nadie. Ya fuera, Kagome habló frotándose los ojos.

-Y bien…dime.

-¿Estas segura de que todos tenemos que ir a la escuela?.- le preguntó preocupado.

-Si, tenemos que hacerlo para así encontrar al espíritu mas rápido.- afirmó.- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Es que…mira, están un youkai asesino que detesta los humanos, un monje pervertido, un kitsune fastidioso, una exterminadora, una niña que adora al arrogante ese, una bella sacerdotisa y yo, un hanyou.- decía mientras los contaba con los dedos; cuando Kagome escuchó como se refirió a ella se sonrojó levemente y sonrió al ver a su amado así de preocupado.

-Oh Inuyasha… todo saldrá bien.- le dijo Kagome dulcemente.- Escucha, Sesshomaru ha cambiado mucho, eso no me lo puedes negar porque quiere mucho a Rin aunque no lo demuestre; Miroku se esta controlando a su manera; Shippo… puede que te moleste a veces pero el sabrá comportarse; Sango no nos dará problemas; Rin es muy dulce; tu ya sabes mas o menos como funciona mi época y yo conozco todo de aquí.- terminó su discurso calmando al hanyou.

-Si tu lo dices te creo.- respondió.- Sabias que cuando desperté Sesshomaru estaba despierto, parece como si no hubiese podido dormir.- informó.

-Mm… puede ser porque no conoce mi época.- Inuyasha le apoyó.- Ya que me despertaste vamos a desayunar y a esperar que los demás se despierten.

-Si! Comidaaa! Quiero ramen

-No puedes comer ramen a esta hora te va a hacer daño.

-Feh! Como crees.

-No te daré ramen.

-Si, quiero ramen.

-No!

-Si!

-No!

-Si!

-Si!

-No!... espera que…

-Esta decidido.- terminó la discusión.- Y no tuve que sentarte.

Así dejaron de discutir y se dirigieron a la cocina. Desayunaron cereal con leche, algo desconocido para Inuyasha pero si era comida a el no le importaba. Mientras desayunaban vieron a los demás bajar las escaleras con sus armas…

-Oigan que hacen?.- dijo Kagome apunto de reírse.

-Es que escuchamos unos ruidos y vinimos a ver que pasaba.- dijo Sango bajando la guardia.

-Ah…pues estábamos desayunando algo llamado cereal.- aclaró Inuyasha saliendo de la cocina.- Jajaja mírense parecen unos tontos jajaja.- empezó a reírse al ver la cómica escena.

-Jajá si se ven chistosos pero vengan a comer algo.- les dijo Kagome invitándolos a la cocina.- Cojan un envase de allí, sírvanse cereal de esa caja y aquí esta la leche, coman bien que será un día largo.

-Amo Inuyasha deme de comer.- decía Myoga saltando desde el hombro de Miroku.

-Sácale sangre al gato.- le dijo.- Por cierto, yo te deje con Sesshomaru ¿Dónde esta el? Y no he visto al gato… Kagome ¿Dónde esta?

-No lo se, desde anoche no lo he visto

-Mujer… quítame esta cosa de encima.- hizo su aparición Sesshomaru. Kagome cogió a Buyo y le dio un tazón de leche al igual que a Kirara.

-Amo Sesshomaru.- la dulce voz de Rin sonó desde su asiento en la mesa.- Venga sírvase esto esta muy rico y usted también señor Jaken.

Algo raro, pero el Daiyoukai y el sapo comieron un bocado de esa comida humana. Después de que todos desayunaron y que Kagome les explicara el uso de la ducha y de otros artefactos de su época, salieron de compras no sin antes dejarle una nota su familia ya que no se habían despertado. Antes de bajar las escaleras del templo Kagome les dijo que dejaran sus armas y que si les preguntaban dijeran que eran cosplays, después de eso se dirigieron a las tiendas. Primero fueron a la tienda de uniformes…

-Kagome no me digas que tengo que usar la ropa que tenias en el Sengoku.- preguntó Sango señalando el uniforme.

-Claro que si Sango.- respondió Kagome.

-Entonces podre ver las piernas de mi Sanguito y más.- murmuró Miroku entusiasmado pero lamentablemente Sango lo escuchó y le tiró una mirada asesina a lo que el monje se escondió detrás de Inuyasha.

-Bien Sango, pruébate este.- Sango fue al vestidor.- Si necesitas ayuda me dices.

-Ustedes chicos tomen estos y pruébenselos.- Kagome los empujó dentro del vestidor a cada uno.- Shippo y Rin, ustedes no usaran uniformes sino ropa común.- dijo esperando que salieran de los vestidores.

-Hey Kagome ayúdame.- voceó Inuyasha, por suerte no había nadie en la tienda salvo la cajera.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó entrando al vestidor de Inuyasha y se sonrojó al ver que tenia la camisa desabrochada.- Ah ya veo, mira te abrochas los botones así.- le explicó.- te queda perfecto y como yo no puedo ayudar a los demás tendrás que hacerlo tu así que ve.- le dijo sacándolo de su vestidor y mandándolo al de Miroku.

En ese instante salió Sango y Kagome quedó encantada al verla, se veía muy bien y eso que no necesitó ayuda. Después salió Inuyasha con Miroku y este quedó embobado al ver a Sango, por este motivo recibió una bofetada para que reaccionara. Al rato salió Sesshomaru hecho un desastre, los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos al verlo e Inuyasha aprovechó para volver a reír.

-Jajaja te ves patético, mira esto se pone así.- Inuyasha le explicaba lo que Kagome le enseñó.- Ves, ahora no te ves tan mal comparado con antes jajá.

-Pof! Cállate bastardo.- Sesshomaru lo golpeo por esa humillación.

-Parecen que todos los uniformes les quedaron bien así que pónganse su otra ropa y nos vamos a otra tienda.- dijo Kagome feliz.

Kagome compró los uniformes y se dirigieron a una tienda de ropa común, ahí compraron pijamas, zapatos, ropa normal, ropa interior, en esta sección Miroku se sentía en las nubes pero su amigo lo hizo bajar a tierra, también ropa para Rin y Shippo. Desde esa tienda todos salieron vestidos "normales". Sango vestía una blusa blanca con arandelas delante con unas zapatillas de flores. Hasta Kagome se compro algunas cosas y vestía un vestido corto blanco con flores azules y unas zapatillas azules. Miroku usaba una camisa negra de mangas cortas con rayas blancas en los bordes, un jean azul claro pero un poco más oscuro que el de Sango, unas gafas negras y unos tenis. Inuyasha tenia un jean negro, un poloche blanco grisáceo con una chaqueta negra arremangada (es estilo camisa) unos tenis como los de Miroku pero de otro color y una boina que tapaba sus orejas. Sesshomaru vestía una camisa manga corta azul con rayas verticales y horizontales un jean y zapatos negros. Rin traía un hermoso vestido de flores con unas sandalias blancas y Shippo tenia un suéter amarillo con unos pantalones algo anchos que cubrían su colita.

Mientras caminaban muchas chicas les tiraban ojitos a los guapos y musculosos chicos provocando ira entre sus parejas menos en Sesshomaru quien no tenia una pero le molestaba que lo miraran y hablaran de el. Kagome y Sango se aferraron a sus novios como marcando su territorio, claro que esto no molestó a los "marcados". Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Miroku eran los burros de carga de Kagome, ellos llevaban todas las compras y eso que aun faltaban cosas por comprar.

Entraron en una tienda de útiles escolares, ahí compraron todo lo necesario para la escuela. Kagome tuvo que explicarles para uqe se usaba cada cosa pero la gente los miraba como si fueran de otro mundo (y lo son xD). Al salir de la tienda la sacerdotisa dijo:

-Ya es de tarde y no hemos comido nada.- puso sus manos en su estomago.- y no nos queda dinero asi que nos vamos a casa.- los demás dieron un suspiro de alivio menos Sango y Rin a quienes si les gusto ir de compras (pues claro son chicas).

Llegaron a casa y vieron a un desconsolado Jaken salir de esta e ir llorando hasta donde su amo, todos rieron y el pobre sapo recibió su coscorrón. La señora Higurashi les preparó ramen, Inuyasha estaba mas que feliz y comía desenfrenadamente. Sesshomaru se preguntaba porque le gustaba tanto así que tragándose su orgullo youkai probó su poción y sorprendentemente le gusto, tanto que pidió mas como su medio hermano (otro aficionado al ramen jajá) los demás pensaban que eso tenia que ser una broma…Después de una platica cada uno se dio un baño y se pusieron sus nuevas pijamas y después de hablar, discutir y reír se durmieron dando paso a un nuevo día.

* * *

**Les gusto? espero que si ^_^ y tambien espero sus comentarios!**

Queria decirles que si desean agregarme a mi facebook es este: nirys ismenia almonte rosario. Mi foto soy yo, sentada y como con los ojos cerrados, bueno ustedes me encuentran.

Pero, si me van a agregar avisenme en los comentarios para asi yo saber quienes son porque no me gusta agregar personas asi por asi jeje.

**Maribalza:** te gusto el capi?

**minidraculaura3:** por que rayos me voy a enojar contigo? tu me informaste de algo importante, no tenia porque enojarme.

**inuaome23** y **guest**: espero sus comentarios!

Chao y besos a todos.

Reviews si? jaja.


	6. Desastre en el templo y primer dia

HELLO! ya volvi! me extrañaron? jiji

Pues bueno, digamos que he estado algo ocupada, el jueves estaba en un paseo escolar (que por cierto lo disfrute muchisisisimo) y en la noche mi tia paterna llama a la casa y me entero de que... mi tio (el que les mencione antes) falleció... Entonces el velorio seria el viernes en la capital pero como tenia compromiso con el modelo de la ONU no pude asistir y me tuve que quedar en casa de mi madrina pues en mi casa no había absolutamente nadie (solo los perros)

En fin, aqui estoy nuevamente y eso es lo que importa verdad?

**Guest:** que bien que te guste, ya pronto los veras en la escuela ¡eso sera una locura!

**kamijou touma no baka: **emm es que como ya los tengo hechos pues por eso no son mas largos, aunque vere que hago si? hasta calificaciones me pusiste jeje

**Nuria Gomez:** oh claro que habran celos y por mucho (si no mal recuerdo)

**Inuaome23:** me asuste cuando lei "no me gusta" pero revivi despues jaja, estare esperando tu solicitud.

**Minidraculaura3:** gracias por tus buenos deseos. Si calle mucho con esa ladrona, pero lo de la fiebre me di cuenta despues ya que a mi mama cuando le da fiebre le sale al otro dia una pelotita chiquita o cerca de la boca o cerca de la nariz y pues parece que yo herede eso y asi fue como me di cuenta lol. Como me voy a enojar contigo niña? eso es imposible xD. Oye las verduras son buena para la salud. Ya vere si hago los caps mas largos, no prometo nada pero hare lo que pueda si?

Bueno, sin mas dilacion, A LEER!

* * *

**DESASTRE EN EL TEMPLO Y PRIMER DIA DE CLASES**

Cuando todos se despertaron y desayunaron dieron las 8 de la mañana, Kagome estaba preocupada porque si seguía gastando dinero así quedaría en la quiebra y para colmo había que comprar suministros para todos. A Buyo le cayó muy bien Sesshomaru, mas bien su estola pero para la suerte del gato Kirara jugaba con el sino ya estaría muerto…Sota estaba muy entretenido con las historias de las peleas que Miroku y Jaken le contaban…

-WOW enserio?!.- exclamó Sota sorprendido.-¿De verdad Inuyasha le cortó el brazo izquierdo a Sesshomaru aun con su verdadera forma?.- Miroku asintió y Jaken empezó a refunfuñar.-¿Pero como lo recuperó?

-Bueno, esa parte no me la se.- contestó Miroku.

-¡Yo quiero ver una pelea!.- dijo.- pero que no sea a muerte…

-Sota ¡estas loco!.- dijo Kagome horrorizada.- Destruirían el templo.- dijo poniéndose triste.

-Que mal.- se desilusionó.

-Kagome ¿Qué tienes?.- preguntó su amiga Sango al verla así.

-Es que con todos estos gastos quedaremos en la quiebra.- bajó la cabeza.- AH! ¡Desearía tener una mina de diamantes!.- exclamó frustrada, los demás miraron a Inuyasha.

-¿¡Y a mi que me miran!?.- dijo sorprendido.- Ya se que me veo raro con esta ropa pero no es mi culpa.- señaló su ropa.

-No es tu ropa lo que vemos.- dijo Miroku.- Tu puedes hacer diamantes con tu espada.

-¿Eso es lo que quieren?.- preguntó.- pero voy a hacer un desastre a menos que alguien reciba el ataque.- dijo recordando aquella vez que lo intentó. Los demás miraron al Daiyoukai.

-Ahora que quieren.- dijo recargado en la pared con su semblante frío.

-Amo Sesshomaru, tiene que recibir el Kongosoha de Inuyasha.- dijo Myoga desde el pelaje de Buyo, el Daiyoukai abrió levemente los ojos.

-No me voy a dejar humillar así.- espetó, luego sonrió a su manera.- Inuyasha ¿Qué tal una pequeña pelea?.- le sugirió.

-Pues claro.- aceptó.- te voy a dar una paliza.- tronó sus dedos.

-Al parecer tendrás tu pelea Sota..- dijo Shippo sentado con un dulce.

- NOO! Van a destruir el templo.- exclamó Kagome. Inuyasha puso una mano en su hombro.

-Kagome, no te preocupes, no vamos a pelear a muerte, de todos modos necesitas los diamantes.- la calmó, Kagome y Sesshomaru asintieron.- Pero me voy a poner mi ropa, con esta no me puedo mover muy fácil y mas con aquel como oponente.- fue a cambiarse al igual que Sesshomaru. Sota estaba ilusionado.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru salieron al patio con sus espadas preparados para luchar, los demás estaban de espectadores especialmente Sota.

-Hey!.- Kagome llamó la atención de los contrincantes.- No se lo tomen tan enserio solo necesitamos los diamantes y no se hagan mucho daño.- les dijo

-No te preocupes, solo vamos a estirarnos un poco.- Inuyasha le guiñó un ojo.- Estas listo?

-Hmp… no te lastimaré mucho, solo voy a divertirme.- dijo Sesshomaru lanzándose contra Inuyasha con Bakusaiga.

-Inuyasha esquivó el fuerte ataque con ayuda de Tessaiga, así empezaron su batalla de espadas pero ninguno se hacia daño eso si hacían levantar mucho polvo por la fuerza y la velocidad que usaban. Sota estaba impresionado.

-Vaya si que son fuertes

-Si pero a veces dan miedo.- dijo el anciano Myoga harto de sangre.

Esta vez Sesshomaru usó su látigo y agarró con este a Inuyasha lanzándolo al suelo, llevando asi la ventaja, Sesshomaru al tenerlo ahí fue a atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo pero Inuyasha de un fuerte puñetazo lo mandó a volar pero este quedo de pie…

-Oigan, no creen que se están sobrepasando.- dijo Rin tomando jugo.

-Creo que si, pero deja que estos perros tontos disfruten.- dijo Shippo pero los contrincantes le escucharon y lo miraron de tal manera que el Kitsune tuvo que tirarse al suelo y cubrirse (como cuando esquivan las balas en las películas).

Después de eso, el Daiyoukai y el Hanyou siguieron su pelea…

-Kaze no kizu!.- Inuyasha lanzó su ataque, por suerte no dañó el templo pero si hizo una zanja en el suelo.

Con solo Sesshomaru blandir a Bakusaiga detuvo el ataque lanzando al mismo tiempo otro ataque pero de un salto Inuyasha lo esquivó. Se encontraban a una distancia prudente sin atacarse, cuando iban a volver a pelear…

-Ya paren! Se están sobrepasando.- voceó Kagome, el abuelo de esta casi le da un infarto.- Solo denme los diamantes (quiero una espada asi :3).

-Amo Sesshomaru, utilice la espada como defensa para que esta reciba el ataque y podamos coger los diamantes.- añadió la pulga, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru asintieron.

-Oye Sango.- susurraba Miroku lo mas bajo posible.- al parecer se están llevando mejor

-Si eso parece

-Kongosoha!.- Inuyasha lanzó su ataque, Sesshomaru lo recibió bastante bien y las lanzas cayeron al suelo al impactar con Bakusaiga.

Recogieron los diamantes que pudieron, eran como 10 porque los otros se hicieron polvo.

-Abuelo, mira, tienen que cambiarlos por dinero.- al abuelo se le agrandaron los ojos.

-So-somos ricos!.- brincaba el abuelo de felicidad.- Hija somos ricos.- fue hacia donde la señora Higurashi.

Al ver esta escena, a los chicos les salió la típica gotita anime…

-Hija! La comida esta lista.- la señora Higurashi informó a Kagome.

-Chicos vamos a comer

-Que bien! Ya tenia hambre.- Inuyasha entró despavorido a la casa luego entraron los demás.

-Inuyasha querido, te tengo una porción de ramen para ti.- le dijo la mamá de Kagome.

-Si ramen!.- después de terminar su platillo anterior continuó con su "amado" ramen.

-Mama, ya nos inscribiste a todos?.- preguntó Kagome.

-Si hija, esta mañana.- contestó.

-Pero como si no te dimos ningún documento.

-Tu me habías hablado mucho sobre el Sengoku, como por ejemplo de Inu no Taisho etc., además tengo mis trucos.- le guiñó un ojo.

Sesshomaru usó su latigo para coger el plato de ramen de Inuyasha y empezó a comerlo (pero con mas clase, claro).

-¡Oye dame mi ramen!.- le ordenó, el Daiyoukai no le hizo caso, asi empezaron una simple pelea por ver quien conseguía el plato de ramen. Miroku recibió una cachetada, ya saben de quien y por que. Shippo y Rin jugaban con Buyo y Kirara mientras Jaken y Myoga veían interesados a sus amos. Sota veía sorprendido toda la escena al igual que Kagome pero esta ni siquiera mando a sentar a Inuyasha, ya que era con su medio hermano con quien peleaba entonces decidió que ellos se arreglaran solos…

Sesshomaru golpeó a Inuyasha en la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo y comiéndose el ramen triunfante.

-Ya me las pagaras maldito.- decía Inuyasha en tono de venganza.

-Chicos….- Kagome iba a dar otro discurso.- Ya mañana es el día en el que comenzaremos nuestra misión por eso es que iremos a la escuela para cubrir mas terreno asi que tengan estos celulares que sirven para comunicarnos….- explicaba como se usaban estos aparatos.-… Aquí tienen cada uno su mochila con sus útiles dentro.- les entregó a Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Rin y Sesshomaru su mochila y su celular (están mas modernos que yo jeje).- Jaken se tendrá que quedar aquí pero creo que Kirara podrá ir y esconderse en un árbol o en la azotea y pretender ser un gato normal. Entonces, Mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano.- terminó su discurso.

Kagome contestó las preguntas que le hacían por un buen rato… En eso llegó la noche y después de cenar cada uno fue a la habitación correspondiente. Las chicas se dieron un baño, se pusieron sus pijamas y tuvieron una pelea de almohadas. Con los chicos…Shippo hablaba con Sota después de bañarse, luego salió Miroku del baño y era el turno de Inuyasha, cuando este salió de la ducha hizo unos arreglitos para que solo saliera, agua muy pero muy caliente y agua fría como el hielo, esa era su venganza contra su medio hermano. Inuyasha salió del baño de la habitación y esperaba ansioso a que su plan diera frutos. Cuando Sesshomaru entró al baño se pudieron escuchar unos quejidos por parte de este aunque no muy notorios, solo los agudos oídos del hanyou los oía y eso lo ponía feliz; al salir, Sesshomaru parecía un tomate y estaba echando vapor, los presentes quedaron estupefactos al verlo (cuantas humillaciones para mi Sesshy, primero el uniforme y ahora esto, pobrecito jaja xD).

-¿Qué te pasó?.- preguntó Miroku asombrado pero luego se echó a reír.- No me digas que se te olvidó como usar la ducha.- se retorcía de la risa.

-Eso te pasa por meterte con MI RAMEN.- le dijo Inuyasha en tono de superioridad.- Sin embargo….- aquí explotó en risas.- Te ves tan graciosos

Los únicos que no reían eran Shippo, Sota, Jaken y Myoga porque estaban atónitos, Sesshomaru golpeó a Miroku y a Inuyasha y usó su youki para curar sus quemaduras y volver a su color normal.

-Inuyasha….- decía Sesshomaru poniendo sus ojos rojos.

-Ay no! Esto es malo.- dijo Shippo asustado.

-Me las vas a pagar.- se tranquilizó así sus ojos volvieron a se ámbares.

-Pero si tu empezaste.- dijo Inuyasha.

Las chicas fueron a la habitación de estos al escuchar algo de ruido, mas bien gruñidos, Kagome preguntó que pasaba y cuando le contaron…

- enserio pasó eso? No lo puedo creer.- se reía junto con Sango pero al ellas ver una mirada asesina se contuvieron.- Bueno chicos, mejor duérmanse que mañana hay escuela.- dijo marchándose a su cuarto con Sango y Rin.

* * *

Después de un día algo agitado y entretenido nuestros héroes estaban a punto de irse a la escuela pero alguien faltaba y ese era Sesshomaru… lo vieron salir de la casa intentando liberarse de buyo…

-Suéltame gato del demonio.- Buyo estaba muy aferrado a el.- Ya veo entonces tendré que hacer esto.- Sesshomaru le mostró sus grandes colmillos y así se deshizo de Buyo.

-Te llevas muy bien con el gato.- se burló Inuyasha.

-Cállate.

-Ya que estamos todos nos vamos.- dijo Kagome.

Así todos se dirigían a la escuela… Sango iba al lado de su monje con Kirara en brazos; Sota iba al frente; Shippo estaba en medio de Kagome e Inuyasha tomando sus manos, parecían una familia, claro que Inuyasha llevaba su boina por sus orejas y Shippo unos pantalones que ocultaban su colita; Rin se sentía algo nerviosa por lo que se aferró al brazo de su amo (aw que tierno).

-Miren ya estamos llegando.- dijo Kagome señalando la escuela.

-Vaya! Si que hay muchas jovencitas.- dijo Miroku en un descuido. Sango lo fulminó con la mirada y le siguió el juego.

-Kagome… aquí hay muchos chicos lindos.- al escuchar esto, Miroku cogió las manos de Sango…

-Mi Sanguito no me dejes.- rogaba, muchos estaban mirándolos.- Perdon por lo que dije yo no quería decirlo, fui poseído.- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a los lados.

-Esta bien, esta bien.- decía Sango avergonzada.

-Ag este lugar huele demasiado a humanos.- se quejó Sesshomaru.

-Acostúmbrate.- le dijo Inuyasha, Sesshomaru le tiró una mirada fría.

-Shippo, Rin, tenemos que irnos a nuestra escuela.- dijo Sota.- y tengo que llevarlos a su salón.

-Kagome nos vemos.- se despidió Shippo, Kagome le dio un beso en la frente.

-Pórtate bien enano.- agregó Inuyasha, Shippo asintió.

-Nos vemos amo Sesshomaru.- se despidió Rin quien ya no estaba nerviosa. El Daiyoukai solo asintió con una leve sonrisa, claro que eso no pasó desapercibido por los demás del grupo.

-Oye Inuyasha.- susurraba Kagome mientras veía la tierna escena.- ¿Crees que algún día Sesshomaru y Rin terminen como nosotros?.- preguntó.

-No lo se, puede ser, no, no creo ¡Ag yo que se!.- contestó dudando, levantando el tono de voz al final.

Sota, Rin y Shippo se dirigían a su escuela cuando Kagome les dijo:

-Si ven o sienten algo parecido al Sengoku llamen.- dijo haciendo la forma de un celular con la mano.

-Si.- asintieron Shippo y Rin yéndose con Sota…

Los demás ya se encontraban en la entrada de la preparatoria a la que iban, en ese instante Kirara subió a un árbol a vigilar, se escondió bien para que no la vieran (quiero una gatita así de inteligente). Kagome se percató de las garras de los hermanos perrunos…

-Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, tienen que cortarse sus garras.- ellos no entendía el porque.- va a ser un problema si se las ven.

-Feh! Kagome, si nos las cortamos crecerán al instante.- aclaró Inuyasha… Sesshomaru se cortó una con sus colmillos y Kagome, Sango y Miroku se sorprendieron de cómo creció.

-Oh bueno, no se le puede hacer nada, entonces…Sesshomaru.- le llamó.- si preguntan por tus marcas di que son tatuajes.- el asintió.

Kagome veía el tablero donde decía en que aula le tocaba a cada estudiante cuando 3 chicas se hicieron presentes…

-Hola Kagome.- saludaron las tres.

-Eri, Yuka, Ayumi… Hola.- saludó nerviosa pues sus compañeros en la misión estaban ahí.

-Oye Kagome esos de ahí son tus amigos.- preguntó Yuka, Kagome asintió.- Al parecer son estudiantes nuevos

-Si preséntanoslos.- dijo Eri

-Ah de acuerdo.- dijo Kagome pesadamente.- Chicos vengan aquí.- los llamó.- Ellas son Eri, Yuka y Ayumi mis amigas aquí en la escuela; Eri, Yuka, Ayumi ellos son Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.- los presentó señalándolos.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Ayumi amablemente.

-El gusto es mío señoritas.- empezó Miroku pero al ver a Sango se contuvo.

-Que chico tan encantador.- dijo Eri haciéndole ojitos pero Sango agarró a Miroku por el brazo.- Oh ella es tu novia?.- preguntó, los dos dijeron que si.

-Tu cara se me hace conocida.- habló Yuka con Inuyasha.- Ah ya se eres el novio de Kagome.

-Eh si.- dijo evadiéndola con la mirada.

-Eri ellos dos se parecen mucho, mira hasta tienen el mismo color de cabello y ojos.- murmuraba Ayumi.- Kagome… son primos o algo así?.- preguntó curiosa.

-Son medio hermanos.- contestó, las preguntonas soltaron un "oh".- Ah chicos.- llamó su atención.- Nos toca en el mismo salón.- dijo alegre.

-Esos tatuajes se te ven muy bien.- Eri se dirigió a Sesshomaru intentando tocar "los tatuajes" de su rostro pero la mano de este la detuvo.

-No los toques.- espetó.

-Oh de acuerdo.- dijo Eri desilusionada.- Y dime eres sol….- en ese instante sonó el timbre indicando el inicio de las clases…

Sesshomaru estaba al borde del descontrol con esas chicas, no las soportaba al igual que Sango… Kagome los llevó al salón y tomaron asientos cercanos por suerte el trío de ruidosas estaban en otro salón. Miroku, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru causaron una gran conmoción entre las chicas del salón por ser tan guapos pero estos ni les hicieron el mínimo caso aun así se convirtieron en el chisme del salón. El profesor aun no llegaba pero en ese momento entraron 4 estudiantes, eran dos chicos y dos chicas pero no parecían ser parejas, estos individuos estaban en la puerta despidiéndose de sus fans y se sorprendieron al notar que en su aula no tenía, al parecer otros se las quitaron y esos otros eran nuestros héroes. El profesor llegó y empezó a dar la clase.

Ya era la hora del receso y los chicos salieron al patio con los almuerzos que la señora Higurashi preparo para ellos…

-Uff… logramos vivir las primeras horas.- dijo Kagome aliviada comiendo su almuerzo.

-Si, me gusto cuando el profesor se asusto con la mirada de Sesshomaru al "ordenarle" leer fue muy chistoso jaja.- dijo Miroku al lado de Sango (todos comían su almuerzo).

-Simplemente no puedo creer que tenga que vivir esta experiencia de nuevo.- dijo Sesshomaru recostado en el tronco de un árbol.

-Espera.- dijo Kagome asimilando lo que acababa de decir.- ¿Quieres decir que ya has ido a una escuela?.- preguntó con los ojos como platos.

-El amo Sesshomaru recibió clases youkai.- habló una vocecita desde el pelo de Inuyasha.

-Oye Myoga ¿Quién te dijo que vinieras?.- preguntó Inuyasha desde las ramas del árbol agarrando a la pulga con sus garras.

-Pensé que seria de ayuda.- contestó.

-Tu solo eres de ayuda cuando no hay peligro.- le dijo.- En fin, sigue contando.- Inuyasha se interesó.

-Amo Inuyasha, usted tan imprudente como siempre.- el mencionado apretó su agarre.- Ay no me mate se lo suplico.- rogó, Inuyasha los soltó cayendo en los hombros de su otro amo.- Bien, como decía… el amo Sesshomaru recibió clases youkai por orden de mi Lord Inu no Taisho, también tuvo clases de etiqueta y política porque seria el sucesor y protector de Las Tierras del Oeste y del Palacio Imperial.

-Entonces… el es un príncipe?!.- preguntó Sango asombrada. Myoga asintió.- ¿Pero quien se hace cargo del imperio?.- volvió a preguntar.

-Mi madre.- contestó Sesshomaru. Myoga notó los rostros incrédulos de los demás chicos por lo que empezó a explicar…

-El matrimonio de ellos fue arreglado, nunca estuvieron enamorados pero mi Lord se enamoró de Izayoi. El día del nacimiento del amo Inuyasha fue el día en que mi Lord falleció en una batalla para proteger a Izayoi.- Myoga aclaró con lo más importante.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.- dijo Miroku.

-Por eso me odias.- dijo Inuyasha sintiéndose un poco culpable (que triste, casi lloro, snif).

-Pero ¿Por qué no asumes tu papel Sesshomaru.- le preguntó Kagome.

-Porque hay una condición puesta por mi madre y esa es….- el no tenia ganas de decirla.- que Inuyasha también tiene que ser un Lord.- esto lo dijo en voz baja pero los demás lo escucharon.

-¿¡Que yo que!?.- Inuyasha casi cae del árbol, todos quedaron estupefactos.

-El día que fui a la aldea iba a llevarte los documentos para que los firmaras pero luego sucedió todo este lio.- aclaró.- Claro que yo sabía que no los firmarías si te separabas de estos.- señaló a los humanos.- Podrías ir con toda tu calaña.

-Al parecer no eres tan injusto como pensaba, hasta podríamos llevarnos bien.- dijo Inuyasha un poco burlón pero en el fondo estaba siendo sincero.

-No digas idioteces.

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo la charla, Se dirigían al salón cuando Kagome y Miroku sintieron una presencia que provenía de uno de los 4 chicos que entraron en su salón anteriormente pero se limitaron a observarlos como ellos lo hacían todos este tiempo. Al salir de clases Kirara salto a los brazos de Sango al verla.

Todos estaban aliviados por salir de ahí y hambrientos pero Kagome y Sango se quejaban de que apenas era el primer día y ya dejaron mucha tarea. Kagome se las arregló para que el trío de sus amigas no los siguieran. Al llegar al templo vieron a Jaken salir llorando por la ausencia de su amo y a Rin y a Shippo esperándolos, entre ellos se contaron como pasaron el día y todo lo que sucedió.

Cenaron la sabrosa comida de la señora Higurashi quien amablemente hizo dos porciones extras de ramen para que los "hermanitos" no pelearan. Al parecer cierto youkai dejaba sus prejuicios por la comida humana.

* * *

Y bien? les gusto?

Esta vez lo hice algo mas largo, les gusta asi? o mas?

**Maribalza:** bueno, acepto tus consejos e intentare ponerlos a cabo, en este cap suprimi los "jajaja", y no uso tantos "pero", repito que ya tenia los caps hechos desde hace tiempo y publicados por eso no los reviso tanto. Perdona si no te complazco en los consejos que me das pero es que esta es mi forma de escribir, cada quien tiene una y pues... esta es la mia, perdon de antemano. Aun asi, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero tus comentarios, chao besos!

**Guest: **que tal ese largo? te gusto el capi? ya sabes, me dejas tu comentario ;)

**Kamijou touma no baka: **mmm pues Myoga es la pulga cobarde, etto... que yo sepa solo algunos youkais de Inuyasha comen carne humana pero no se cuales son los de touhou y ni idea de quienes son los personajes que me mencionas.


	7. Conociendo al enemigo y una nueva mujer

Hola mi gente de fanfiction aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, tengo que decir que a partir de ahora van a haber personajes que no pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, obviamente.

Oh claro... ¿como pasaron su semana santa? por mi parte debo decir que bien exceptuando que la profesora de matematicas nos asigno un trabajo para entregar el pasado miercoles esa ***** (bruja).

Desde hace cuanto que no publico? mmmm ni recuerdo pero creo que mucho no?

Ah si! hace mucho que no digo el disclaimer: los personajes no me pretenecen sino a Rumiko-sama (algun dia seran mios MUAJAJAJA)

Ahora espero que disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**...CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO Y... UNA NIÑA SE VUEVE MUJER...**

El amanecer llegó, ya todos estaban en clase y el profesor hablaba sobre el antiguo Japón.

-Se dice que en aquellos tiempos habían muchas guerras civiles por poseer territorio. También hay leyendas que relatan la existencia de youkais y de que algunos de estos eran grandes Lords y gobernaban….- el profesor hacia su introducción caminando por el salón.- Incluso estas leyendas contaban que el Lord del Oeste era cruel y despiadado, no tuvo descendencia; era muy poderoso pero fue sometido por los humanos, los cuales dominaron todos los terrenos y exterminaron a los demás youkais existentes.- terminó su introducción dando paso a las preguntas y opiniones de los estudiantes.

-Eso es mentira.- contradijo Sesshomaru mirando por la ventana y luego encaró al profesor, a Kagome casi le da un infarto de solo imaginarse lo que podía decir.- Ese Lord si era muy poderoso pero no cruel, no odiaba a los humanos….- Miroku lo interrumpió levantándose de su lugar.

-Y si tuvo descendencia.- afirmó el monje.- tuvo dos hijos con diferentes mujeres (-_- ya veo por que intervino).- sonrió al final.

-Muy fuertes a decir verdad.- continuó Sango imitando a Miroku levantándose de su silla.- Además de que eran muy guapos.- le siguió la corriente a su novio, este la miró al igual que los hermanos.

-El mayor era un youkai completo y el menor era un hanyou pero aun así muy fuerte; tampoco se llevaban muy bien.- dijo Inuyasha jugando con el lápiz.

-Ah si?.- dijo irónicamente uno de los 4 estudiantes llamado Hayate Erisawa.- ¿De donde sacaron eso? Todos ustedes son unos tontos, son solo leyendas es obvio que los youkais y esas cosas no existieron.- dijo Hayate muy confiado.

-Como estas tan seguro? Se ve que eres muy ignorante.- dijo Kagome enojada escribiendo pero le dedicó a Hayate una mirada de furia.

-Eres una preciosura, lastima que seas tan bruta.- Hayate se colocó en frente de Kagome. Al Inuyasha oír esto se levantó de su puesto controlando sus puños pero lo señaló con su garra…

-No…vuelvas…a…hablarle…así.- su voz sonaba ronca y amenazadora.- O te juro…que de esta…no sales vivo.- Kagome se percató de que algo le pasaba y al instante notó como unas marcas se hacían presentes pero no se le veían los ojos por el flequillo.

-'_ahora que hago… no puedo mandarlo al suelo delante de todos'_.- ella no sabía que hacer.

Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru y Myoga no entendían el porqué lo estaba dominando su sangre demoniaca aunque los dos últimos tenían sus sospechas.

-Si como no, que me vas a hacer tu si eres un debilucho.- el amenazado se la daba en fuerte.

Esto enfureció mas a Inuyasha y los colmillos empezaron a crecer. El profesor iba a intervenir cuando sonó el timbre y esto hizo reaccionar al hanyou volviéndolo a su estado normal.

-_'¿Qué me pasó? Ah si este tipo estaba provocando a mi Kagome y…'_.-pensaba; el profesor salió del aula y Miroku jaló a su amigo apartándolo de Hayate.- Miroku no! espera, aun no hemos terminado!.- dijo

-Te lo advierto, no te metas con él, luego desearás no haber nacido.- Kagome advirtió al creído, este la ignoró volviendo a su sitio, los demás estudiantes dejaron de prestarles atención.

En las demás clases no hubo enfrentamientos, todo siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando llegó el receso Hayate y su grupo no le quitaban la mirada de encima al grupo de Inuyasha (estos dos van a terminar enfrentándose al parecer jeje) claro que estos se percataron de esas miradas…

-No me agradan esos tipos.- mencionó el Daiyoukai.

-A ti casi nadie te agrada.- dijo el Hanyou como si eso fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Es verdad pero…unos tipos corpulentos se acercan.- informó el monje comiendo tranquilamente su almuerzo.

-Estos son los chicos que él nos dijo?.- habló uno de esos tipos en frente del grupito.

-Eso parece, pero son mas débiles de lo que nos dijeron.- habló el otro al no notarles musculas a los chicos (el uniforme los hace ver así).

Los dos se acercaron a las chicas.- Oigan linduras, no deberían estar con estos, mejor con otro que de mejor la talla.- les dijo uno de ellos.

-Arata, deja las chicas por ahora, ellos son nuestro objetivo.- dijo el otro dando a conocer el nombre de su compañero.

-Esta bien Daichi.- dijo Arata.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren, inútiles?.- preguntó Sesshomaru recostado en el tronco del árbol.

-Queremos...- Daichi sonrió.- ...terminar lo que aquel empezó.- dijo señalando a Inuyasha que estaba en una rama.

-Bah…no molesten.- les ignoró.

-Muchachos calma.- decía Miroku buscando la paz y le tomó el hombro a Arata.- Terminaran mal…

-No lo creo

-Inuyasha, resuelve.- Sesshomaru se estaba hartando.- _'si el no lo hace, yo me encargo de esto, es sofocante'_.- pensó irritado.

-Si si.- bajó del árbol. Daichi que supuestamente era el mas fuerte le lanzó un puñetazo pero los reflejos de Inuyasha lo esquivaron fácilmente sorprendiendo a Daichi.

Arata y Daichi intentaban darle pero no lo lograban, impresionándolos, ya que se suponía que eran unos de los mas fuertes. Miroku observaba todos como si fuera una película, Sesshomaru prestaba atención y Sango y Kagome miraban los rostros sorprendidos del grupo de Hayate. Inuyasha se aburrió de ellos, suspiró y en un movimiento veloz, casi imperceptible…

-BUM! Los mandó a volar.- ¡Que pérdida de tiempo!

-Estoy casi seguro que el chico de ahorita tiene que ver en esto.- se oyó una vocecilla.

-Hasta que apareces Myoga.- dijo Miroku.

-Oye Myoga, ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?.- preguntó Inuyasha. La pulga se acomodó en el hombro del Daiyoukai.

-Tengo mis sospechas, pero antes de decirla necesito comprobarlo una vez mas.- contestó.

-Comprobarlo? Y como vas a hacer eso?.- volvió a preguntar pero el timbre sonó.- Demonios, tenía que sonar ese infernal sonido justo ahora.- se quejó; Myoga tuvo que esconderse.

-Mujer ¿Qué asignatura sigue?.- preguntó Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie.

-Esta les va a gustar, es Educación Física, aquí nos ponen a correr y a hacer ejercicio.- decía Kagome contenta.- pero tenemos que ponernos el otro uniforme.

Todos fueron a cambiarse a sus respectivos vestidores. Al salir, a Miroku se le caia la saliva cuando vió a Sango en esos shorts mostrando sus piernas, por lo menos ya no estaba cortejando a las otras estudiantes, le era fiel a su manera… El profesor puso a los estudiantes a correr en la cancha. Kagome les dijo a sus amigos, principalmente a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru que no corrieran muy rápido, también eso iba para Miroku y Sango quienes aunque sean humanos eran muy rápidos.

Miroku, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estaban en la delantera controlando su ritmo; Sango iba a la velocidad de Kagome por lo que iban en medio. Cuando el profesor los detuvo, los héroes quedaron separados (las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro). Con los chicos…

-Aunque no fue la gran cosa pude estirarme un poco.- dijo Miroku con una botella de agua en la mano.- Ay pero a mi Sango le quedan perfectos los dos uniformes.- puso su cara de pervertido.

-Miroku deja tus perversiones para después, quieres.- dijo Inuyasha tomando agua.

-Allá vienen unas alumnas de nuestro salón.- dijo Sesshomaru interrumpiendo la conversación del monje y el hanyou.

-Hola muchachos.- dijo muy coqueta una de ellas.

-Inuyasha, ellas son las chicas que están con Hayate y el otro tipo.- susurró Miroku.

-Mi nombre es Kazumi y ella es Takara, mucho gusto.- dijo la otra estrechándoles la mano pero solo Miroku la tomó, los otros no.

-Mucho gusto señoritas.- dijo Miroku.- nosotros somos…

-Ya lo sabemos…son el chisme del aula.- dijo Takara interrumpiendo a Miroku.

-Tu eres Miroku, Inuyasha y el es Sesshomaru.- dijo Kazumi. Estas dos chicas son, segun la preparatoria, las mas codiciadas para las conquistas ya que eran irresistiblemente bonitas, o eso creian.

-Eh… si….- dijo Inuyasha

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?.- preguntó Sesshomaru con su voz fría e indiferente.

-Solo queremos ser sus amigas.- contestó Kazumi.- _'acaso no les interesamos, vaya tipos mas raros'_.- pensó dándole una mirada de sorpresa a su compañera por la indiferencia con que las trataban.

* * *

Con las chicas…

-Sango…cada día enamoras mas a Miroku.- dijo Kagome pícaramente. Sango se sonrojó.

-Bueno, pero tu no te quedas atrás o acaso no te diste cuenta como te defendió Inuyasha y al verte con ese uniforme hasta se sonrojó.- Sango la señaló con el dedo siguiéndole el juego. Dos chicos se acercaban a ellas y uno de ellos era Hayate…

-¿Qué hacen unas chicas tan bonitas aquí solas.- preguntó el compañero de Hayate.

-Eso no es de tu interés.- dijo Kagome al ver a Hayate, aun le guardaba algo de rencor.

-No seas así de dura, mira que queremos ser sus amigos, verdad Itsuki.- le dijo Hayate.

-Así que tu eres Itsuki.- dijo Sango, el mencionado asintió.

* * *

-Inuyasha mira.- dijo Miroku sin importarle la presencia de Kazumi y Takara.- Ese tipo esta tomando la mano de mi Sango y el otro esta con Kagome.- Inuyasha también se sorprendió.

-Vamos.- Inuyasha y Miroku se dirigieron a donde sus chicas (Miroku esta celosito jujuju)

-'_Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé'_.- pensaron las dos chicas viendo alejarse a Miroku e Inuyasha así sin mas.- Oye entonces tu… ¿A dónde se fue?.- Kazumi buscaba con la vista a Sesshomaru.

-Hey tu, suéltale las manos a mi Sanguito.- le ordenó Miroku a Itsuki y se interpuso al estilo Inuyasha.

-Esta bien esta bien.- dijo Itsuki levantando sus manos en defensa.

-Ahora que quieres.- Inuyasha le dijo a Hayate detrás de el. Hayate se volteó.

-Solo quería hacer las pases, es todo.- le contestó. Inuyasha lo miraba para matarlo. Hayate se asustó un poco porque ya sabía la fuerza que el peli plateado tenia.

-Mejor nos vamos Hayate.- sugirió Itsuki.

-SI, ADIOS!.- prácticamente Miroku los echó.

Hayate e Itsuki se reunieron con Kazumi y Takara y empezaron a hablar. Sesshomaru apareció ante sus compañeros de "viaje". Miroku abrazaba a Sango por la cintura e Inuyasha le preguntaba a Kagome si estaba bien, etc., pero de repente…

-Miroku, sientes eso.- le dijo Kagome.

-Si, es una energía que proviene de esos 4 chicos.- se refería a Hayate y su grupo.

-Entonces puede que tengan que ver con nuestra misión.- agregó Sango.

-Mejor los vigilamos.- dijo Inuyasha, todos asintieron.

Al salir de clases y llegar a casa, Shippo y Rin los esperaban. Se contaron lo de la energía y llegaron a la conclusión de que tenían que buscar una manera de llevar sus armas a la escuela. Shippo dijo que se encargaría de eso, pues podía hacer un truco kitsune que convertía las armas mucho mas pequeñas y que cuando los dueños quieran o las necesiten puedan volverla a su estado normal; a todos les pareció una buena idea pero aun quedaba la interrogante de la reacción demoniaca de Inuyasha…

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana, aun no era tiempo de alistarse para ir a la escuela cuando en la habitación de Sota, Inuyasha medio dormido en un futon sintió un olor a youkai pero no era de Sesshomaru, el Daiyoukai también sintió ese olor y los dos se pusieron alerta pero no veían nada raro por la ventana.

En la habitación de Kagome, las chicas dormían plácidamente por lo que no se dieron cuenta de que una serpiente de gran tamaño entró en la recamara enrollándose en el cuerpo de Rin.

Todos los chicos investigaban fuera de la habitación e Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Shippo se percataron de que el olor venía de la habitación de Kagome pero antes de que reaccionaran Rin gritó al sentirse apretada y ver la serpiente.

-KYAAAA!.- Rin gritó despertando a sus compañeras de cuarto y a la familia Higurashi.- AMO SESSHOMARU!.- llamó a su salvador.

Al Sesshomaru oír el grito de su protegida no dudó en entrar al igual que Inuyasha y Miroku. La serpiente youkai también tenia cautivas a Sango y Kagome por lo que ellas no podían ayudar a Rin y mucho menos a ellas mismas.

Miroku lanzaba sus pergaminos y Shippo su fuego de zorro pero Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no podían usar sus espadas pues no había mucho espacio por lo que utilizaron sus garras cortando a la serpiente pero esta se regeneraba, al menos los pergaminos hacían efecto salvando así solo a Sango y Kagome. En el instante en que Miroku e Inuyasha fueron a auxiliar a sus amadas dejando a Shippo y Sesshomaru solos, la serpiente botaba veneno de sus colmillos dejando a Shippo incapacitado para seguir peleando y a una Rin inconsciente. Myoga, como siempre se escondió y Jaken no hacia nada. Kirara se transformó protegiendo a Kagome, Sango y Shippo y cada vez el espacio era más reducido.

Ahora estaban Sesshomaru y la serpiente frente a frente…antes de que Miroku e Inuyasha se volvieran a unir a la batalla, en un pequeño y mínimo descuido por parte del Daiyoukai, la serpiente le inyectó veneno a la inconsciente Rin provocando la ira de su protector porque nadie, NADIE tocaba a su Rin (creo que me emocione de mas en esa parte) por lo que Sesshomaru, utilizando sus garras le cortó la cabeza al youkai y destrozó todo su cuerpo obteniendo las garras llenas de sangre pero lo que era mas importante era la libertad de Rin quien estaba en los brazos de su amo (que envidia le tengo a Rin), este al notar el desastre en la habitación decidió salir afuera.

Los que estaban aun en la habitación se pusieron a ordenar y limpiar todo. Sango le explicó a la familia Higurashi lo sucedido. Mientras que Sesshomaru verificaba que Rin estuviera bien y así era por lo que chequeaba que tan profunda era la herida y la cantidad de veneno que le inyectó. En ese momento Rin reaccionó.

-A-amo Sesshomaru.- decía con una sonrisa al verlo a su lado.- Gra-gracias.- le dijo y con las pocas energías que tenia en ese momento, lo abrazó.

El Daiyoukai se sintió extraño a tal muestra de afecto por parte de la niña pero se sentía bien y aunque no lo demostrara en su inexpresivo rostro, estaba feliz por que esa niña alegre se encontraba con vida, por lo que le correspondió el abrazo poniéndose de pie pero Rin no lo soltó así que también quedó parada abrazándolo.

Miroku y los demás miraban la tierna escena afirmando en sus mentes que algún día esos dos terminarían juntos pero antes Rin tenia que crecer…y eso sucedió antes de lo que pensaban pues se vio una luz proveniente del cuerpo de Rin cegando a los espectadores.

Al disiparse la luz, los espectadores aun no abrían los ojos por el impacto pero Sesshomaru, quien solo los entrecerró ahora los abrió mas de lo que se suponía al ver a una joven muy bien formada con la pijama ajustada y pequeña abrazándolo. Rin, quien aun no se daba cuenta del cambio en su cuerpo no notó lo rojo que estaba el rostro del Daiyoukai y a la vez sorprendido. Cuando Rin le vio la cara…

-Amo Sesshomaru ¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó incrédula pues nunca lo había visto así.

-…mírate.- fue lo que contestó volteando la cara. Rin se observaba tan sorprendida como si eso fuera mentira, ahora ya entendía el porque de esa actitud y se dio cuenta de que los demás se acercaban y ella no quería que la vieran así, con esa ropa, por lo que se aferró a su amo cubriéndose, este lo notó y…

-No se acerquen.- ordenó fría y secamente Sesshomaru dando la espalda a los demás tapando a la ya no niña.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Inuyasha extrañado.

-Amo, llame a Kagome, por favor.- le dijo Rin bajito, el asintió levemente.

-Kagome.- la llamó, ella se iba acercando.

-_'me llamó por mi nombre, que raro, tal vez fue para distinguirme de Sango'_.- pensaba mientras se acercaba dejando unos rostros interrogantes.- ¡OH POR KAMI!.- exclamó al ver a Rin. Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada reprendiéndola.- Ya se, vengo ahora quédate aquí.- le dijo a Sesshomaru corriendo hacia la casa.

-Kagome que pasa?.- preguntó Sango.

-Les explico después.- contestó. Kagome entró en su cuarto y buscó en el armario una bata y corriendo se dirigió de nuevo al patio.

-Rin, ponte esto.- le dijo Kagome, ella obedeció.- Listo, ya puedes dejarte ver.- Rin caminó hacia la casa junto con Kagome dejando a Sesshomaru detrás.

-Ri-Rin!.- exclamó Miroku con los ojos como platos.- ¿¡Enserio eres tu!?.- el no lo podía creer como los demás, la observada asintió, ahora tenia el cuerpo de una chica de 16-17.

Sesshomaru se acercó a los chicos ya con el rostro normal notando como Jaken se había desmayado y Miroku no pudo contener su lengua pervertida…

-Tuviste una buena vista eh?.- dijo Miroku con su típica cara de pervertido.- Me ganaste.

-POF! Maldito monje libidinoso.- Sesshomaru lo golpeó.- Yo, no me rebajo a tus niveles (pero mucho que te quedaste mirando jijiji).

-Auch! Golpeas más fuerte que Inuyasha.- dijo sobándose su cabeza.

-Pues que esperabas, que hablara contigo como lo hace Myoga.- le dijo Inuyasha pues sabia que los dos eran un par de pervertidos. Las chicas se dirigían a la habitación de Kagome.

-Oigan, creo que deberíamos prepararnos para irnos.- dijo Shippo y ellos se dirigieron a la habitación de Sota.

* * *

-Rin, tendrás que ir a la preparatoria con mi hija.- dijo la señora Higurashi.- Creo que el otro uniforme de Kagome te quedará perfecto, yo me encargare de lo demás.- le dio los uniformes.

-Si, gracias.

-Oye Rin, ¿Cómo creciste así de rápido?.- preguntó Kagome vistiéndose para la escuela al igual que Rin y Sango.

-Debió de ser el veneno de esa serpiente.- respondió Sango.- He escuchado sobre ese tipo de youkais pero nunca pensé que fueran verdad.

* * *

Al todos estar listos para partir Shippo convirtió las armas mas pequeñas así las podían llevar en los bolsillos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Reconócelo Inuyasha tengo talento.- presumía Shippo.

-Feh!...no es para tanto, aun eres un enano.- le dijo poniendo una mano en la cabeza del kitsune revolviendo su cabello.

-Amo Sesshomaru ¿Cómo me queda?.- preguntó Rin dando una vuelta.

-….-no respondió, solo asintió y luego miró a otro lado al recordar la antigua escena sonrojándose un poco pero solo Inuyasha y Miroku lo notaron por lo que empezaron a murmurarse cosas que solo el agudo oído del Daiyoukai lo podía oír dándole unos golpes al Hanyou y al monje.

Después de eso, se fueron a la fastidiosa escuela, según Inuyasha, pero lo que no se esperaban era encontrarse en el camino a otro amigo de Kagome…

-Higurashi!.- un chico se acercó a Kagome.

-Hoyo…hola.- saludó caminando, Hoyo los acompañaba en el trayecto.- No te vi estos dos días en la escuela.

-Ah! Es que estaba de viaje y llegué anoche.- aclaró acercándose mas a Kagome tímidamente. A Inuyasha le ardía la sangre.- Y dime ¿ya no te enfermas tanto? Porque tengo unos remedios…

-Jeje… no gracias Hoyo.- le dijo algo nerviosa pues notó como actuaba Inuyasha.

-Oye Kagome…no te gustaría que…no se… después de clase.- decía nervioso. Kagome sabía que era lo que iba a decir.

-Oh lo siento Hoyo pero tengo asuntos que atender.- el chico se desilusionó.- Por cierto ellos son mis amigos.

-Ah mucho gusto soy Hoyo.- los demás asintieron menos Inuyasha quien estaba tomando su forma demoniaca e iba a agarrar a Hoyo pero Kagome lo impidió diciendo la palabrita mágica haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¿Estas bien? Pareció una caída dura.- preguntó Hoyo dándole la mano pero Inuyasha la rechazó en su estado normal.

-Amo Sesshomaru cree que….- susurraba Myoga al oído del Daiyoukai, este solo asintió.- Entonces hay que decirle antes de que una desgracia suceda.- dijo escondiéndose al llegar a la escuela.

Al llegar, Hoyo se despidió yendo a su salón al igual que los demás. No hubo problemas en clase, ya que Hayate no hizo de las suyas y Hoyo estaba en otro salón. En el receso Myoga dijo que tenía algo que decir pero que era mejor en casa. Rin se adaptó rápido a la nueva escuela y muchas le tiraban miradas de envidia al verla muy cerca de su amo.

Cuando salieron de la escuela, recogieron a Kirara quien hacia muy bien su trabajo de vigilante, tuvieron que deshacerse de alguna manera u otra de las amigas de Kagome y a Hoyo no lo vieron. Al llegar a casa comieron e hicieron su tarea para luego tener una pequeña reunión dada por Myoga…

-Amo Inuyasha, ya estoy seguro de porque su sangre demoniaca lo controla en ciertos momentos.

-Ah si, ¿y cual es la razón?.- preguntó Inuyasha queriendo saber.

-Eso es por la marca youkai.- dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿La marca? ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Kagome sin entender.

-Eso es….- Myoga iba a explicar.

* * *

Y ESTE ES EL FIN DEL CAPITULO! emm si..

Les gusto? les encanto? les fascino? Ah quiero saber sus opiniones.. LOS EXTRAÑE TAANNTOO!

Me gustaria saber sus opiniones sobre algo... que piensan del dicho "**los que mas pelean son los que mas se quieren"** ?

Espero sus respuestas sobre eso y tambien sobre el capitulo

CHAO!


	8. Marca y ¿el enemigo es el objetivo?

HOLA! volvi! que tal estan? yo estoy mas o menos bien, bueno ok estoy bien jaja, en el colegio tengo un negocio de pulseras (mis pobres deditos snif... snif... en fin, ME ENCANTAN LAS MANUALIDADES), tambien la profesora de español y literatura ahora ha puesto que "escribamos una novela, un cuento o una obra teatral, lo que sea" y uff mas trabajo de imaginacion con los fics que estoy haciendo.

oh si, tambien yo y unos amigos vamos a subir videos a youtube de risa, canciones (si, yo canto, o eso creo), mmm dique "peliculas" y cosas asi, aunque como me entraron ahora, no hay muchos videos mios, solo uno y EN ESE SALGO HORRIBLE!

en fin, respondo comentarios:

**minidraculaura3**: JAMAS! JAMAS! abandonare la historia, primero muerta, es mas, NI MUERTA. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, casi tengo un derrame nasal de solo imaginarme a Sesshomaru uy uy uy, y si, tengo la historia completa ya. GRACIAS!

**Kamijou Touma no Baka**: que bien que te gusto, y pues a ese no era el tipo de peleas que me referia -_-

**Hillary STH fan:** hola! creo que esta es la primera vez que comentas SIIII! (estoy loca de por si) espero que te siga gustando y leerte de vez en cuadno no estaria mal.

**Mizuki:** que bien! claro que la seguire, eso no se puede dudar.

**Guest:** jijijiji con intriga eh? pues aqui tienes la explicacion jaja. Wao enserio me quedo largo? que bien! bueno, a fin de cuentas estoy uniendo capitulos. Bueno, es tu punto de vista (refente al dicho) que mal lo de tu computadora, aunque pienso que es peor quedarme sin internet jeje, pues yo lo que hago es que tengo los capitulos en un cuaderno y luego los digito, asi estan mas seguros. Suerte con tu inspiracion.

**inuaome23:** GRACIAS!

Bueno, sin mas dilacion A LEER!

* * *

**MARCA.. Y.. ¿EL ENEMIGO ES EL OBJETIVO?**

-¿La marca? ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Kagome sin entender.

-Eso es….- Myoga iba a explicar.- A ver como lo explico…bien, la señorita Kagome es su pareja por las leyes humanas o algo así, pero no lo es por la parte youkai.

-Aun sigo sin entender.- dijo Inuyasha.

-Tu eres un hanyou, mitad humano, mitad youkai.- Sesshomaru decidió explicar ya que Myoga no sabía hacerlo.- Ella es tu mujer según los humanos, pero entre los youkais ella no es reconocida como tal al no estar marcada como tuya.- explicó.

-Entendemos esa parte pero que tiene eso que ver con que Inuyasha se intente convertir en demonio.- dijo Miroku.

-Eso sucede porque como la señorita Kagome no tiene la marca youkai, al sentir el amo una amenaza entre ellos, su sangre demoniaca reacciona para defender al ser amado ya que su amor es mutuo y verdadero.- terminó de explicar la pulga.

-¡Que romántico!.-se le escapó a Sango. Los rostros de los presentes se enfocaron en ella.- Ehh… perdón… sigan explicando.- dijo al darse cuenta de esas miradas.

-Entonces, Myoga ¿en que consiste la marca?.- preguntó Kagome.

-Según se, el amo Inuyasha tiene que clavar sus colmillos en la parte baja del cuello de la señorita Kagome y de inmediato estos le inyectaran una ponzoña…

-¡¿Morderla?! ¿¡Veneno!?.- Inuyasha estaba paranoico.- Acaso están locos; la mataría!

-No amo Inuyasha, la ponzoña no le hará daño es solo para dejar su esencia en ella y pues la mordida….- Myoga no sabía si continuar.

-¿La mordida que, duele?.- Kagome se estaba asustando.

-Bueno… según me contó la señora Izayoi.- al escuchar ese nombre Inuyasha y los demás abrieron mas los ojos.- No duele mucho, solo al principio.

-Entonces la madre de Inuyasha fue marcada por….- decía Miroku sus pensamientos en voz alta.- …Y la de Sesshomaru no o también…

-Si y no.- dijo Myoga al oír a Miroku.- Ya les había dicho que el matrimonio entre mi Lord Inu no Taisho y la señora Irasue fue arreglado, ellos no se marcaron, pero si fueron muy buenos amigos, se contaban todo, incluso mi Lord le habló sobre Izayoi.

-¿Y no le molestó?.- preguntó Miroku.

-No, la señora Irasue lo entendía y hasta le daba consejos (creo que me sobrepasé), nunca los odió.

-¿Y como es eso de que ellos no se marcaron? Me refiero a que ¿no es solo el macho que marca?.- preguntó Sango.

-No exactamente, la hembra también marca pero como la señorita Kagome es humana no puede inyectar la ponzoña pero su mordida vale como una marca.- explicó Myoga.

-Ah bien, que mas tenemos que saber?.- preguntó Kagome calmada.

-La marca les puede traer muchos beneficios pero eso lo descubrirán ustedes.- contestó la pulga.

Al terminar la platica, Kagome, Sango y la señora Higurashi decidieron darle "la charla" a Rin acerca del cuerpo de una mujer entre otras cosas, para la joven fue una charla algo incomoda… Ya estaba anocheciendo; Shippo jugaba con Sota, Kirara se entretenía con Buyo, Jaken tomaba té con el abuelo, mientras Miroku, quien aprendió el uso del televisor veía una película junto a Myoga y los hijos de Inu no Taisho. Las chicas estaban en la habitación cuando oyeron un escándalo en la sala, resultó que la película tenia unas "escenitas" que provocaron la casi destrucción de "la caja de imágenes" pero como era de esperarse la pulga y el monje no ayudaron mucho en dicha destrucción ganándose como premio una pulga aplastada y un monje abofeteado…

Luego de una movida noche, se presentó el amanecer, pero dos personas no lograron dormir bien pensando el la anterior charla dada por el anciano Myoga con un poquito de ayuda de su amo Sesshomaru.

El grupo se dirigía a clases y acababan de despedir a Shippo y a Sota quienes se iban a su escuela dejando a los "mayores" dirigiéndose a su preparatoria pero alguien se acercaba a ellos desesperadamente…

-Higurashi!.- voceaba Hoyo alcanzando al grupo con un amigo.

-'_Este tipo de nuevo, acaso no sabe que ella es mía'.- _pensó Inuyasha abrazando a Kagome por la cintura sorprendiéndola.

-Oh Hoyo… hola.- saludó Kagome nerviosa.

-Higurashi ¿Cómo estas?.- Hoyo aun no se percataba de que cierto Hanyou abrazaba a Kagome.- Te presento a mi amigo Ikeda.

-Hoyo ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre?.- el amigo de Hoyo se quejó.- Mucho gusto, me llamo Masaru.- se presentó.

-El gusto es de nosotros.- Miroku intervino.- Soy Miroku y ella es mi novia Sango; ellos son Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome e Inuyasha.- resaltó mas su relación con Sango.

-Higurashi ¿estas bien? Porque te están sosteniendo.- preguntó Hoyo inocentemente al ver como el peli plateado "sostenía" a Kagome (el se hace el tonto o que?!).

-Si Hoyo estoy bien.- contestó desesperada.- Ehh… nos veremos luego.- y se echó a correr jalando a Inuyasha, los otros del grupo tuvieron que imitarla.

-Higura….- suspiró.

-Ay amigo ¿Por qué no te le declaras y ya?.- Hoyo se mantuvo pensando en eso.- ¿Viste esa chica que estaba al lado del que tenia los tatuajes?, creo que su nombre era Rin.

-Si Ike…Masaru ¿Qué hay con ella?

-Es muy linda.- dijo caminando junto con Hoyo.

Cuando Kagome llegó a la escuela verificó que el trió de chicas no estuviera cerca y les dijo a sus amigos:

-Chicos vayan al salón, Inuyasha y yo los alcanzaremos luego.- ellos dudaron pero lo hicieron.

Ahí llegaron Hoyo y Masaru y Kagome "arrastró" a Inuyasha a la azotea procurando que nadie los viera.

-Kagome ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sabias que yo puedo caminar solo?.- decía Inuyasha en tono de queja.

-Inuyasha no te enojes; pero hay que hacer algo con esta situación.- le dijo Kagome.

-¿Qué situación?.- preguntó, ella le señaló el cuello y el hanyou entendió a que se refería.- Pero es que… puedo hacerte daño.- dijo preocupado.

-Tú oíste lo que dijo Myoga, voy a estar bien, además puedo pagarte con la misma moneda.

-Pero…pero.- el seguía preocupado.- ¿Y el vene….- Kagome lo calló dándole un beso el cual fue correspondido al instante. Inuyasha movía sus orejas cubiertas por la boina calmándose…Cuando se separaron por falta de aire el timbre sonó pero no le hicieron caso a ese sonido.

Inuyasha puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica estando los dos mas cercas el uno del otro y el hanyou le dijo:

-Mm creo que puedo pensarlo un momento pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que me des otro beso.- contestó muy pícaro.

-Ya veo que Miroku te ha influenciado.

-Es que hace mucho que….- y nuevamente Kagome no lo dejó terminar pues aceptó la condición puesta por su amado.

El beso pasó de tierno a uno mas apasionado en el que les faltaba el aire pero no querían separarse (no daré detalles pues no se mucho de eso). El hanyou no lo pensó dos veces y rompiendo el beso introdujo sus colmillos en el cuello de Kagome, esta se quedó quieta, hizo unos gemidos de dolor al principio pero luego ya no dolía tanto…

-¿Estas bien?.- preguntó Inuyasha al terminar su parte.

-Si, pero ahora me toca a mi.

-Eh?.- Kagome lo agarró e imitándolo con sus "colmillos" no tan filosos como los de Inuyasha lo mordió, este estaba estático por la forma en que Kagome actuó y notó que ella estaba ejerciendo fuerza pero no le dolía.

-Oye me vas a arrancar la piel.- dijo burlón.

-No cleo que gea uy jacil.- intentaba decir "no creo que sea muy fácil" pero aun lo estaba "marcando" como suyo.

Kagome despegó sus dientes de la piel del hanyou dejándole unos casi agujeros pues la piel de su amado era resistente en comparación con la suya. Se dirigían a su salón pero los dos sintieron un ardor donde tenían sus marcas, al ratito este ardor desapareció y la pareja, de curiosos observaron que tenían una luna; como la que tiene Sesshomaru en su frente pero esta era dorada; en vez de mordidas. Llegaron a su salón y después de un regaño del profesor de matemáticas se sentaron en sus puestos.

Ya llegado el esperado receso, Sesshomaru y su fina nariz detectaron la esencia de Inuyasha en Kagome y la de esta en su "querido hermano" así que el mayor agarró al menor por el cuello del uniforme y…

-Así que ya lo hiciste.- dijo Sesshomaru.

-Hacer que? Suéltame!

-Ya se marcaron.- afirmó.

-¿¡Como lo sabes!?.- preguntó el menor liberándose del agarre. Sesshomaru señaló su nariz.

-¿Es eso verdad?.- preguntó Miroku. La pareja asintió.- Con que eso hacían….-esto lo dijo con su rostro pervertido.

-Plaf!.- el monje fue abofeteado por su expresión y su mano colocarse en la anatomía de Sango.

-¿Puedo ver?.- le preguntó Rin a Kagome.

-Mejor en casa si?.- contestó, Rin asintió.

Un chico observaba pacientemente a Rin, y a Sesshomaru esto no le agradó preguntándose mentalmente por que se sentía así… el grupo se dio cuenta de que Hayate "y su clan" no estaban y Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru sintieron una energía pero esta vez era maligna.

-Kagome ¿Qué no había youkais en tu época?.- preguntó Inuyasha.

-Eso pensaba…hasta el día en que Rin creció.- contestó. En ese momento el celular de Kagome sonó, era Shippo quien llamaba.

-Kagome siento una energía maligna muy fuerte cerca de mi escuela.- le dijo Shippo a su madre adoptiva a esta contestar.

-Nosotros también, ya vamos para allá.- le dijo al kitsune.

-Si, dense prisa.- se terminó la conversación telefónica.

-¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Rin.

-Al parecer hay algún youkai cerca de la escuela de Shippo y Sota.- contestó Kagome.

-Tenemos que ir hacia allá, pero primero tenemos que fugarnos.- dijo Sango.

-Vamos a la azotea, desde ahí nadie nos verá.- añadió Inuyasha.

-Hasta que usas la cabeza.- dijo Sesshomaru casi como un cumplido.

Todos se dirigieron cautelosamente a la azotea, desde ahí, esperaban que los estudiantes volvieran a clase y así hacer su "fuga". Sango llamó a Kirara con un sonido de ave que la nekomata entendió muy bien. En menos de un minuto la gatita se hizo presente y el timbre sonó, así que los héroes empezaron a organizarse…

-Sango, tu y Miroku irán en Kirara.- ordenó Kagome amablemente, los chicos asintieron montándose en una ya transformada nekomata.

-Kagome… vendrás conmigo así que súbete.- le dijo Inuyasha agachándose y Kagome subió en su espalda, la verdad, es que los dos extrañaban ir así.- Con este uniforme es algo molesto pero ni modo…

-Etto… Kagome… yo siempre viajaba con Ah-Un, pero el ya no esta aquí, será que viajaré con Sango y Miroku?.- preguntó Rin sin formalidades pues a ellos no les gustaba.

-Mm bueno, si le ponemos mas peso a Kirara no podremos ir muy rápido y tenemos que llegar ya.- dijo pensando en una idea y luego vio a Sesshomaru….- '_cierto, el puede volar así que…'_.- luego miró a Rin.- Tendrás que ir con Sesshomaru.

-¿¡Que?!.- exclamaron Rin y Sesshomaru.

-Yo? Viajar con el amo Sesshomaru, nunca lo he hecho, ¿Cómo?.- decía Rin dudosa de la idea.

-Pues muy simple, como yo y Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha. Sesshomaru miraba a la sacerdotisa desaprobatoriamente, el hanyou lo notó y….- ¿O acaso no tienes la fuerza para cargar a rin? Eh Sesshomaru.- le dijo retadoramente.

El Daiyoukai miró a la pareja, estaban muy juntos para el, miró un instante a Rin y se acordó de que ya no era una niña pequeña, ahora era una bella mujer, y dejándose llevar por las palabras de su hermano dijo:

-Rin sube.- se agachó. La joven obedeció. El Daiyoukai, al ya tener a Rin en su espalda y sentir los pechos de la chica presionándose sobre su cuerpo, se sonrojó levemente y eso le recordó aquel momento en que su protegida creció acelerándose su corazón de hielo, pero parecía que este órgano empezaba a derretirse, esa era una sensación que nunca había sentido hasta ahora.- '_Demonios, ahora mi mente me traiciona'_.- pensó sacándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

-_'Mi corazón esta acelerado, pero se siente tan bien estar así, ¡Ah que cosas pienso! Kami que me pasa…'.-_ pensó Rin ya en la espalda de su señor.

El grupo se dio a la fuga dirigiéndose a donde sentían la energía y a encontrarse con Shippo. Inuyasha y Miroku se miraron complacientes al observar a Sesshomaru y a Rin; Sango y Kagome se preguntaban que se traían esos dos… pero ya le preguntarían después…

Vieron a Shippo a una esquina de su escuela observando también un solar aparentemente en construcción, el grupo ya reunido se acercó a ese lugar y extrañamente pero beneficioso para ellos no habían personas cerca, salvo unos 4 chicos que estaban en dicho solar y parecían ser… estudiante?!

-Hayate?!.- exclamó Kagome, el chico se volteó hacia ella.

-¿Quiénes son?.- preguntó apuntando al grupo con una espada. Inmediatamente estos respondieron sacando sus armas de sus bolsillos y agrandándolas a su tamaño normal gracias al truco aplicado por el kitsune anteriormente.

-No nos recuerdas?.- preguntó Sango y vio que otros chicos se acercaban, eran los demás del grupo de Hayate, Itsuki, Kazumi y Takara.

-Kagome, puedo notar que están poseídos por algo pero no logro distinguir que es.- le dijo Inuyasha.

-Oye, ¿Quiénes son estos intrusos?.- preguntó la chica reconocida por el grupo como Takara.

-No lo se, pero parece que vienen a dañarnos el plan.- contestó el que parecía ser Hayate.

-De ser así, esto será divertido.- comentó Itsuki.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué les hicieron a esos chicos?.- preguntó intrigada Sango.

-Ellos son solo marionetas, yo soy un demonio en busca de poder.- contestaba Hayate.- estos cuerpos, son solo unos recipientes…

-Miroku, Hayate manipula a los otros, es parecido a como era con Naraku.- le decía Kagome, el monje solo asintió.

-Pero esto es diferente, ese chico esta doblemente poseído, hay que buscar una manera de salvarlos a todos.- dijo Miroku.

-Exorcizándolos, pero primero hay que hacerlo con ese tal Hayate y así liberamos a los otros.- dijo el Daiyoukai.

-Empezamos con el plan ya?.- le dijo Kazumi al Hayate poseído.

-Si, empiecen.- afirmó. Las tres "marionetas" caminaron en el solar y al parecer en ese lugar había una barrera pues desaparecieron…

-Usaremos tus pergaminos, Miroku.- dijo Sango.

-No serán suficientes, se necesita otro tipo de exorcismo.- aclaró Sesshomaru.

-¡Ya basta de charla!.- gritó Hayate multiplicándose y todos sus "clones" se abalanzaron hacia los "intrusos" iniciando una batalla.

-¿¡Cual de todos es el verdadero?!.- preguntó Shippo lanzando su fuego mágico.

-No esta aquí, no siento su presencia.- contestó Kagome lanzando sus flechas.

-En ese caso ¡KAZE NO KIZU!.- Inuyasha lanzó su ataque acabando con varios clones.

-¡Aléjate de mi!.- Rin luchaba contra una de las copias con una daga que su amo le había regalado cuando era pequeña para que se defendiera en sus ausencias ya que no podía contar mucho con Jaken.- ¡Toma!.- le clavó la daga y el clon se hizo polvo.- Uff eso estuvo cerca.- retiró el sudor de su frente.

-Rin sube en Kirara.- le dijo Sango, ella obedeció.

Al acabar con todos, se dirigieron a donde pensaba que había una barrera, pero todo se veía normal, Kagome iba a poner sus manos pero…

-Kyaa!.- la barrera la rechazó, echándola hacia atrás.

-¡Kagome!.- Inuyasha fue a auxiliarla.- ¿Estas bien? ¿no te pasó nada?.- la chica asintió poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Inuyasha.

El hanyou alzó su espada y esta obtuvo un color rojizo, en un movimiento casi destruye la barrera pero en vez de destruirla fueron atraídos hacia dentro de esta.

-¡¿Qué es todo esto?!.- Rin veía todo con horror.- So-son personas!

Habían montones de personas, desde niños hasta ancianos; hombres y mujeres; ricos y pobres; estaban en una clase de trance que los mantenían inconscientes de todo lo que sucedía. Los 4 chicos estaban sacándole a esas personas una energía de sus cuerpos almacenándola en el cuerpo del poseído Hayate…

-Eres un maldito.- dijo Inuyasha encolerizado.- ¿Para que necesitas toda esa energía?.- le apuntó con Tessaiga.

-Así controlaré el tiempo, podré cambiar cosas a mi antojo, seré como un Dios.- contestó alzando los brazos.

-Mira que caer tan bajo.- comentó el Daiyoukai poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Ustedes tienen una gran energía, me darán mucho poder!.- se lanzó al ataque y tenia un rostro de desquiciado.

Inuyasha iba a contraatacar al igual que los otros pero de un momento a otro Hayate cayó al suelo de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!.- gritaba de dolor.- No me vas a vencer muy fácil.- dijo pero con una voz diferente.- ¡Cállate!.- esta vez con la voz "normal", liberó una gran cantidad de energía haciendo que la barrera desapareciera y luego se desmayó, Kazumi, Itsuki y Takara lo recogieron y huyeron.

Los héroes fueron a auxiliar a las personas victimas del desquiciado pero Kagome se quedó paralizada pues pudo ver el interior de Hayate y observó como 3 almas luchaban entre si, una quería recuperar su cuerpo, otra quería salir y la tercera quería poseerlos a los dos.

-Chicos… he visto….- les explicó lo que vio o creyó ver.- Una era la de Hayate, otra era la de un espíritu parecido a la espíritu del pasado y la otra no la distinguí bien, pues estaba oscurecida.- añadió, auxiliando a las victimas que ya empezaban a reaccionar pero no se acordaban de nada de lo sucedido.

Primero hay que encontrarlos pero no sabemos donde fueron.- dijo Miroku.

-Mejor discutimos eso en casa, terminemos aquí.- dijo Shippo encogiendo las armas de sus amigos.

Llegaron al templo exhaustos de tanto ayudar, se perdieron la mitad de la clase pero que importaba la escuela ahora?!. Luego de cenar se reunieron para discutir que iban a hacer de ahora cuando de repente una carta llegó flotando hacia ellos rodeada de una energía espiritual que se disipó y así la carta cayó en la mesa de la sala… Sango la cogió y empezó a leerla…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui llego el capitulo ¿como me quedo? ¿fue de su agrado?

Ah si! no me maten se los suplico...! es que... este fic no va a tener lemon, tal vez una insinuación de lime quizas.. asi que ya saben.

Etto... una preguntita ¿soy buena escribiendo? es que como dije alla arriba una de las tareas consiste en "escribir" solo que en este caso tendria que ser un fic original... asi que que dicen? soy buena en esto? de todos modos seguire en el mundo del fandom ES QUE ME ENCANTA!

Bye y espero sus comentarios

Hasta la proxima, los quiere N.I. 4ever xoxo


	9. Enfrentamiento y visitas

HOLA! bueno, como no tengo nada que hacer, o mejor dicho, mi mama no me dicho que haga algo (jeje), quise publicar.

**minidraculaura3:**GRACIAS!, y pues intentare no tardar mucho, espero que en la del colegio me vaya bien. Chao

* * *

**ENFRENTAMIENTO.. Y.. VISITAS**

La carta cayó en la mesa de la sala donde todos estaban reunidos…Sango la cogió y empezó a leerla.

-"_Hola ¿Cómo están? De seguro muy bien por haber destrozado mi plan. A decir verdad, son valientes, pero no porque lo son en si, sino por haberse interpuesto en mí camino así que si no quieren que su querido templo junto con el pozo sean destruidos, y que tal una parte del pais? vendria bien, ¿Por qué no vienen por mí? Me pueden encontrar en el norte de Japón en el área de Hokkaido, tienen 48 horas para venir sino… ¡CABUM! destruiré el templo con todo y pozo sin importar quien este ahí._

_Nos vemos._

_Atte: Su peor pesadilla_".

-¡Este tipo esta loco!.- exclamó Miroku.

-Nos mandara o no la carta lo íbamos a ir a buscar.- dijo Inuyasha.- Ahora nos facilitó las cosas.

-No del todo.- dijo Kagome.- Ustedes no tienen pasaportes para poder viajar en un avión y Kirara no puede llevarnos a todos nosotros.- los señaló incluyéndose.- Y tardaríamos mas de 48 horas, o sea dos días en llegar por tierra.- todos le daban la razón a pesar de que no entendían los términos pasaportes y avión pero tenían una idea por las películas.- ¡Ahora que haremos!.- exclamó.

-Si no vamos tu familia puede terminar lastimada.- dijo Rin, Kagome asintió.

-Si solo Kirara fuera mas grande o Ah-Un estuviera aquí o que yo pudiera resistir mas el peso.- decía Shippo.

-Mm tenemos que pensar en algo no nos podemos rendir.- dijo Sango con la carta en la mano.

Inuyasha pensaba en los viajes pasados intentando buscar una solución, vio a Sesshomaru quien parecía saber algo pero no lo decía, ahí se acordó de la pelea que ellos tuvieron en el interior de su padre y…

-¡Ya se!.- todos lo miraron sorprendidos, ¿desde cuando Inuyasha era TAN inteligente?.- Conozco a alguien que nos puede llevar.- el grupo se preguntaba quien podía ser pero Sesshomaru solo se repetía mentalmente que no fuera lo que el se imaginaba.- "Hermanito".- dijo irónicamente jugando con Buyo. Su "hermanito" lo miró.- En tu forma verdadera eres gigante y mas fuerte, puedes llevarnos a todos.- los rostros de los demás se voltearon hacia el Daiyoukai esperanzadores, principalmente el de su "cuñada" pero Sesshomaru los miraba desaprobatoriamente.

(Quería aclarar que no se si Hokkaido es una ciudad o que, ni tampoco si queda lejos de Tokio pero piensen que queda lejos como para ir a pie).

-Oh vamos, no me digas que no quieres ir a tu palacio y convertirte en un Lord al igual que yo y alejarte de este mundo.- continuó diciendo Inuyasha. Sesshomaru tomó aire y dijo…

-Inuyasha, nunca creí que llegaras a pensar.- dijo recostado en la pared como siempre, notó como Miroku se preparaba para rogar y los rostros ilusionados de los demás, eso no le gustó.- Bien, de acuerdo.- aceptó resignado, después de todo no le quedaba de otra.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!.- exclamaron contentos todos reventándole los agudos oídos a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

-Partiremos a primera hora mañana.- dijo Kagome.

-Pero ¿y la escuela?.- preguntó Rin.

-Eso ya no es tan importante en estos momentos, mi mamá se encargará de excusarnos a todos nosotros "_de alguna manera"_.- contestó.

* * *

Casi era el amanecer y el grupo heroico se estaba preparando para su viaje…

-¿Están todos listos?.- preguntó Kagome todos asintieron.- Bien, entonces….- miró a Inuyasha, este entendió lo que tenia que hacer.

-Hey tu Sesshomaru.- le llamó pues estaba mirando el paisaje pero Inuyasha lo interrumpió, el Daiyoukai se volteo.- Ya transfórmate.- lo dijo casi como una orden.

-Eres molesto sabías?.- le dijo Sesshomaru liberando su youki transformándose en una gran perro blanco. Los rostros de Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Rin estaban sorprendidos pues nunca habían visto su verdadera forma.

-¿Cómo pretendes que subamos? Agáchate.- dijo el hanyou.

-Ni de broma, ese será su problema.- contestó Sesshomaru.

Miroku, Sango y Rin subieron en Kirara, y la nekomata, volando llegó al alto lomo del Daiyoukai; Inuyasha cargó a Kagome y de un gran salto subieron; Shippo se transformó en una bola rosa flotante y Jaken quedó solo en el suelo gritando como loco al lo que el kitsune tuvo que ayudarlo a subir. Ya habiendo despegado el vuelo y estando a una gran altura alcanzando casi mente las nubes. El grupo comenzó a conversar…

-Extrañaba viajar así, desde que mi Lord falleció no lo hacia ¡que tiempos aquellos!.- dijo Myoga entre el suave pelaje de Sesshomaru.

-Es muy cómodo.- dijo Inuyasha recostándose y Kagome lo imitó apoyando el comentario de su amado.

-Sanguito ¿Por qué no los imitamos?.- le dijo Miroku refiriéndose a Inuyasha y Kagome colocando una mano en ese "sagrado lugar".

-Plaf! Ya veo que usted tiene otra intención.- dijo Sango sentada al lado de su golpeado monje quien solo reía nervioso.

-No se como mi amo bonito pudo ser obligado a hacer esto, son unos despreciables humanos.- Jaken empezó a refunfuñar.

-¡Jaken!.- su amo le llamó la atención.- Te atreves a juzgarme, ¿de verdad quieres caerte?.- dijo aterrándolo, a decir verdad, le divertía ver al youkai rana asustarse y suplicar por su vida. (me da pena el pobre Jaken jajaja)

Jaken miró hacia abajo y al ver la altura a la que estaban se asustó y empezó a disculpar y a revenciar a su amo, pero los otros que fueron insultados no se contuvieron y le dejaron unos chichones en su pequeña cabeza verde. Shippo jugaba con Kirara brincando de aquí para allá. Rin estaba sola recostada y pensaba en voz alta…

-Ah… que bien se siente… de haberlo sabido hubiera deseado haber viajado así todo el tiempo.- solo ella se escuchaba, nadie mas, los otros estaban inmersos en sus cosas pero lo que ella no sabía es que si había alguien que la escuchaba.- Aunque…viajar en Ah-Un no fue tan malo pero aun así.- y empezó a acariciar el pelaje mientras estaba recostada.- Estar aquí es muy relajante ¡Ay que cosas digo!

-"_Con que a ella le gusta"_.- dijo para si mismo y sonrió en sus adentros.

Al rato llegaron a su destino y el sol ya se encontraba alumbrando el mundo. Estaban flotando en el cielo buscando la manera de aterrizar sin ser vistos cuando divisaron un terreno que no estaba poblado, ahí se bajaron y el Daiyoukai volvió a su forma normal. Shippo convirtió a Jaken en una rana común y Miroku lo agarró. Empezaron a caminar buscando una energía a presencia pero nada… Siguieron caminado y de repente una barrera fue puesta haciendo que los habitantes de ese lugar cayeran inconscientes.

-Vaya, llegaron justo a tiempo para el show.- dijo al que consideraban desquiciado con sus tres marionetas.- ¿Quieren formar parte?

-Ja ni de broma.- dijo Inuyasha agrandando y transformando su espada preparándose para cualquier ataque, los demás hicieron lo mismo. Kirara se transformó y Miroku soltó a Jaken, Shippo lo volvió a la normalidad y el sapo, junto con la pulga se escondió…

-Entonces será por las malas.- se lanzó al ataque como sus tres marionetas.

-No podemos herirlos recuerden que solo están siendo manipulados.- dijo Sango defendiéndose como podía.

-Entonces que hacemos?.- preguntó Kagome lanzando flechas a las copias de Hayate.

-Ya les dije que hay que exorcizarlos.- recordó Sesshomaru eliminando todos los clones con "un poco" de ayuda de Inuyasha, dejando a la vista los verdaderos oponentes.

Kagome iba a lanzar una flecha purificadora, a ver si eso funcionaba, solo le quedaba esa flecha pero la lanzó de todos modos. Miroku lanzó uno de sus pergaminos y este de enganchó en la flecha de Kagome sin querer. Cuando la flecha con el pergamino iba a clavarse en el hombro de Hayate se volvió un polvo rosado que se esparció por el cuerpo de este inmovilizándolo como a sus marionetas.

-¡Kagome, Miroku, háganlo de nuevo!.- les dijo Inuyasha.

-¡Ya no tengo mas flechas!.- respondió.- '_si solo pudiera usar mi energía espiritual para hacer flechas'_.- pensó sintiéndose inútil pero aun asi concentró su poder y de su mano salió una energía que le cumplió su pensamiento.- ¿Pero como?.- estaba sorprendida pero feliz.

-¡Kagome tengo una mejor idea que puede funcionar!.- le dijo Miroku subiéndose en Kirara y le indicó que lo hiciera también.- ¿Puedes hacer mas flechas?

-Creo que si.- contestó ya subida en Kirara.

-¡Inuyasha, Sango y Sesshomaru, no dejen que ellos se separen!.- ellos asintieron ante el mandato de Miroku.- Rin cuida de Shippo.- ella cargó al Kitsune.- Kagome, vamos a hacer un exorcismo poderoso, no lo he hecho antes pero creo que funcionará.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?.- preguntó.

-Vas a lanzar 4 flechas formando una cruz alrededor de ellos.- señaló a Hayate, Kazumi, Itsuki y Takara.- Como tus flechas están hechas de energía espiritual pura van a liberar al demonio que posee el cuerpo de Hayate y así los otros 3 ya no estarán manipulados, yo voy a ayudar con mis pergaminos.- Kagome entendió lo que tenia que hacer.

Y así fue… Kagome lanzó sus nuevas flechas haciendo lo que se amigo-cuñado monje le dijo (Sango es como su hermana). Cuando las flechas se clavaron en el suelo formando una cruz, una barrera purificadora empezó a crearse, Miroku aprovechó y le lanzó pergaminos a los 4 chicos, se podía ver como un demonio salía de Hayate haciendo que el joven se desmayara, luego unos hilos que ataban los cuerpos de los otros 3 al demonio se desintegraron y ellos también cayeron desmayados. Los héroes los auxiliaban e Inuyasha y Sesshomaru vigilaban que ese desquiciado no volviera a atacar pero al parecer escapó. Los inconscientes no tenían ganas de reaccionar y eso se debía a su agotamiento espiritual.

Decidieron que ya debían irse pero el dilema era ¿Cómo iban a llevarlos a ellos? Bueno, ese no era el problema, el problema era ¿Y si despertaban en pleno viaje? Y ¿Cómo los regresarían a sus casa? Todas esas preguntas invadían el pensamiento de Kagome.

-Ahora ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?.- preguntó Kagome mirando a los desmayados.

-Tenemos que llevárnoslos a Tokio.- contestó Sango.

-Pero y si se despiertan en pleno viaje?.- volvió a preguntar imaginándose: "Hayate se despierta, ve a Sesshomaru y le da un infarto". Cuando Kagome dijo su pregunta, Inuyasha y Miroku pusieron sus rostros sombríos y un aura malévola surgió de ellos.

-Jeje, los golpeamos y así se vuelven a desmayar.- dijeron los dos y a los demás les salió la gotita anime.

-No creo que despierten por ahora así que pienso que no será necesario.- dijo Rin y Miroku e Inuyasha volvieron a la normalidad.

-Entonces, nos vamos.- dijo Inuyasha, todos asintieron.

Sesshomaru se transformó y los chicos subieron a los desmayados primero, luego subieron ellos como pudieron y se acomodaron. Ya habiendo despegado el vuelo notaron como los habitantes que estaban dentro de la barrera empezaron a reaccionar y a volver a su vida normal.

Llegaron a Tokio y dejaron a Hayate, Itsuki, Takara y Kazumi en el parque pues no sabían donde vivían y además no querían explicar nada.

-Por suerte ya mañana es viernes.- dijo Kagome.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- le preguntó Sango.

-Es que mañana es el último día de la semana en que iremos a clase.- contestó feliz.

-¿¡Enserio?!.- exclamó Inuyasha luego de "tragarse" su plato y pedir otra porción. Kagome asintió.- ¡Que bien! No me gusta ese lugar.

-Eso es porque te va mal en las matemáticas como a Kagome.- dijo Sesshomaru comiendo con mucha más clase que Inuyasha.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que ya te sepas todo por haber recibido clases en el pasado.- dijo Inuyasha echando chispas como su hermano.

-Espera…¿¡me llamaste por mi nombre?!.- exclamó Kagome al darse cuenta.- Eso significa que ¡te empezamos a caer bien, Sesshomaru!.- empezó a saltar de la emoción llevando los platos a la cocina.

-¿¡Que?!.- dijo Sesshomaru anonadado viendo a su "hermanito" quien tenia una cara de "Ya he visto eso antes".

-No te preocupes, a mi me hizo lo mismo.- le dijo Inuyasha recordando aquella vez que la llamó por su nombre por primera vez.

-Al parecer ya se están llevando mejor, si esto sigue así estoy seguro de que serán grandes Lords.- comentó Miroku al verlos. Los hermanos lo miraron desaprobatoriamente.

-No digas sandeces Miroku.- contradijo el Daiyoukai.

-Cierto ¿Cómo nos llevaríamos bien eh?.- dijo con ironía.

-Si no fuera así no estuvieran sentados hablando sin golpearse.- les aclaró Sango.- Y creo que Kagome tiene razón, te estamos agradando, admito que he llegado a apreciarte.- Miroku se alarmó al oír lo ultimo pero Sango lo calmo diciendo.- Te aprecio como a Inuyasha, Shippo o incluso Sota.

-En ese caso yo también.- dijo Miroku.

-Yo también.- dijo Kagome terminando de lavar los platos y abrazando a Inuyasha por el cuello colocando su cabeza encima de la de este. Sesshomaru miraba a todos incrédulo.

-Hmp.- exclamó. Los demás lo tomaron como un "de acuerdo".

-Entonces, cuando volvamos al Sengoku seré como una princesa cierto?.- preguntó Kagome ilusionada.

-Claro que si y ahí todos te tendrán que respetar sino se las verán conmigo.- le contestó Inuyasha sobre protector.

-Pero nosotros no podemos quedarnos haciendo nada, ya se!.- Miroku tenia una idea.- Podemos ayudar a entrenar al ejercito verdad?.- el Daiyoukai asintió a su manera.

* * *

Llegó el esperado viernes y el grupo ya estaba en la entrada de la escuela cuando unas 3 chicas se acercaron a ellos.

-Hola ¿Por qué no vinieron ayer?.- dijo Eri

-No me digan que todos se enfermaron.- dijo Yuka.

-Eh no, lo que pasó es que tuvimos que hacer un viaje.- contestó Kagome.

-Todos ustedes?.- preguntó Ayumi.- Ah ya entiendo sus familias son amigas.- ella misma se respondió.

-No exactamente es que vivi…- Sango le tapó la boca a Rin.- Unf mfun sna.- intentaba seguir hablando pero Sango no la dejaba. El trío las miraba extrañadas.

-Lo que ella quería decir es que somos muy cercanos.- dijo Sango soltando a Rin. En ese momento Hoyo y Masaru se les acercaron.

-Buenos días.- saludo Hoyo. Masaru se puso en frente de Rin.

-Tu eres Rin verdad?.- le dijo, la chica asintió. Sesshomaru prestaba atención a su conversación.- Soy Masaru ¿me recuerdas?

-Si, eres el amigo del chico que esta hablando con Kagome.- le contestó, Masaru sonrió.

-Que bien, eres una chica linda, sabes me gustaría conocerte mas.- le dijo coquetamente, Rin se puso algo nerviosa.

-Etto, esta bien.- dijo. El Daiyoukai oyó todo a la perfección.

-Higurashi, ¿podemos hablar en el receso?.- preguntó Hoyo.

-Si claro.

-Oye Inuyasha parece que al tal Masaru le gusta Rin.- murmuró Miroku con la intención de que Sesshomaru lo escuchara y así fue, haciendo que a este le ardiera la sangre.

-'Ag esta sensación es molesta, ¿Por qué me arde la sangre?.- pensaba el Daiyoukai.

-Los chicos fueron a su salón ya que escucharon el timbre. Vieron al grupo de Hayate asistir también, parecían que no recordaban nada, eso era bueno. Llegado el receso Miroku cortejaba a Sango y Kagome le explicaba a Inuyasha lo que pasaba con Hoyo haciendo que el hanyou se encolerizara.

-Ese tipo ya vera.- dijo enojado buscando a Hoyo con la mirada.- Se va a enterar de que Kagome es mía.

-Inuyasha.- Kagome lo llamó con el tono que usaba para mandarlo al suelo haciendo que su amado la mirara con terror.- Cálmate, si el me dice algo lo rechazare, así que quédate aquí.- le ordenó con su tono habitual pero el chico aun tenia miedo y por eso obedeció. Kagome fue a donde estaba Hoyo. (No voy a poner la conversación de ellos).

-Peleas con miles de youkais pero a tu mujer le tienes miedo.- se burlaba Sesshomaru.

-Feh! Si tu tuvieras este collar me entenderías, sabrías lo que duele que te manden a comer tierra.- le dijo.

Hoyo se le declaró a Kagome como pudo pero la sacerdotisa lo rechazó dulcemente diciéndole que tenia novio y que de seguro encontraría a una persona mejor. Hoyo se marchó triste y Kagome se sentía mal por el pero decidió volver… Rin le enseñaba unos dibujos que hizo en la clase de arte a su amo Sesshomaru y hasta este le agregaba detalles a tales magníficos dibujos en opinión de Sango y Miroku. Hayate y su grupo se juntaron con el de Inuyasha al poco rato de Kagome regresar.

-¿Ahora que quieres?.- le preguntó Miroku a Itsuki.

-Vinimos a socializar.- contestó Hayate.

-Fue impresionante como resolviste ese problema de matemáticas tan difícil.- Takara interrumpió a Rin y a Sesshomaru.

-El amo Sesshomaru es muy sabio.- dijo Rin con los dibujos en mano.

-No estoy hablando contigo.- le dijo groseramente Takara.- Por cierto ¿Por qué le dices "amo"?

-Porque….- Rin le iba a decir pero al Daiyoukai le molestó que le hablara así a su protegida por lo que la interrumpió.

-Rin, no contestes.- la joven obedeció.- No vuelvas a hablarle así, entendiste.- le dijo a Takara, esta se asusto ante la frialdad con que le habló. Si no fuera por la regla de no matar humanos puesta por Kagome, en ese mismo instante solo quedaría el cadáver de Takara. Kazumi, Itsuki y Hayate lo miraron sorprendidos pero antes de que protestaran tuvieron todos que volver a clase.

Ya en casa los chicos hablaban de que algo se traían el cuarteto aunque ya no estaban manipulados. En la tarde, Kagome, Sango, Rin y la Sra. Higurashi fueron al supermercado dejando a los chicos en casa. Lo que no se esperaban era que las amigas de Kagome fueron a visitar a su amiga. El trío llamo en la puerta e Inuyasha fue quien las recibió.

-Hola Inuyasha ¿esta Kagome?.- preguntó Yuka. El hanyou negó.

-Oye y ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Eri pero Ayumi le respondió.

-¿Qué cosas preguntas Eri, que no ves que esta visitando a su novia?.- la reprendió.

-No, de hecho vivimos juntos.- contradijo Inuyasha.

-¿¡QUEE?!.- exclamaron las 3.- ¡Ya tienen ese tipo de relación!?.- Inuyasha no entendía a que se referían.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué sucede?.- voceó Miroku desde la sala…

* * *

Y pues aqui termina! me dicen que les parecio si?


	10. Fin de semana y ¿mision cumplida?

**HOLA HOLA HOLA!** que tal sus vidas? que tal los fanfics ya sean lectores o escritores o las dos cosas? me extrañaron?

Volví como siempre tarde pero volví. Como ya saben, me retrase pero van a tener una recompensa ya verán.

Les diré que aunque tarde un siglo nunca los abandonare porque son muy preciados para mi :)

**minidraculaura3:** wao una boda que bien! y te pusiste a leer a las dos de la mañana? estas cucu pero me pone feliz saber que no soy la unica jeje. Pues bueno, que te cuento? ah si, como ya se acercan los examenes han puesto muchos trabajos y eso me quita tiempo, a parte de que como soy la encargada del mural en mi curso tengo que hacer los diseños y esas cosas, Soy decoradora! ok no... Bueno, me alegra que sigas leyendo, nos leemos.

**inuaome23:** Gracias, y si, hubiera deseado ver las caras de esas tres aunque para eso esta la imaginacion. Nos leemos.

**Guest: **sii, volvieron las entrometidas, ese Inuyasha tienes razon, ya leeras mas celos uyuyuy. jaja

**Hillary STH Fan: **no es raro, A veces se vuelve adiccion jeje. Yo no se tu pero si el internet no existiera... mmmm... Bueno, espero que te guste el cap.

Ahora disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**FIN DE SEMANA... Y... ¿MISIÓN CUMPLIDA?**

-Inuyasha ¿Qué sucede?.- voceó Miroku desde la sala mirando la tele.

-Es que el trío de ruidosas están aquí y buscan a Kagome.- le contestó. Las chicas empezaron a murmurarse cosas y por eso no le prestaron atención al comentario del hanyou.

-Oigan, ¿Qué no es esa la tercera película de crepúsculo, Amanecer?.- preguntó Eri quien escuchaba a los personajes de la televisión.

-Si esa es!.- y las tres entraron como caballos desbocados pasando por encima de Inuyasha y quitando a Miroku del sofá arrebatándole sus palomitas.- Kyaa! Siempre quise ver esta película.- dijo Yuka.

-Inuyasha!.- le llamó Shippo.- ¿Kagome y las chicas no han llegado?

-No ¿por que?.- contestó. El kitsune puso sus manos en su estomago diciendo:

-Tengo hambre, prepárame algo de comer.

-'_Que! Ahora que voy a hacer…'_ Miroku ayúdame.- le dijo a su amigo quien se levantaba del suelo.

-Auch, si esta bien.- dijo con dolor en la espalda. Shippo se acomodó en otro sillón de la sala y tomando el control de la tele cambio de canal y las chicas empezaron a discutir con el niño pero Shippo no se dejaba vencer y también discutía.

* * *

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban en la cocina pensando que iban a hacerle a Shippo y de paso también para ellos, oyeron un escándalo en la sala pero no le hicieron caso, ya tenían mucho que hacer.

-Vamos a hacer algo llamado sándwiches.- dijo Inuyasha, Miroku lo miraba interrogante.- He visto a Kagome haciéndolos.

-Bien, tu te encargas de eso que yo hago el té.- dijo el monje, los dos comenzaron a trabajar (sándwiches con té?, que rara combinación, al menos para mi es raro, bueno, ni tanto).

* * *

Desde la habitación de Sota; Sesshomaru miraba por la ventana a Jaken cargando unos jarrones que el abuelo le ordenaba, esos jarrones eran más grandes que el youkai rana. Luego volteo la vista y vio como Sota se debatía con una tarea y le dio curiosidad saber que era lo que le daba problemas.

-¿Qué es lo que te resulta difícil?.- le preguntó a Sota.

-No se como resolver este problema.- contestó, el Daiyoukai se le acercó y viendo su cuaderno le dijo…

-Eso está muy fácil.- dijo.- Solo tienes que hacer esto….- le explicó.

-Gracias! Eres muy amable, contrario a lo que me dijo Inuyasha.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Hm… yo no soy amable.- contradijo pero Sota sonrió aun más. Sesshomaru escuchó un escándalo y sintió un agradable olor, así que salió de la habitación y cuando bajaba las escaleras vio a 3 chicas luchando con un kitsune por obtener el control.

-¡¿Qué es todo esto?!.- dijo irritado. Los luchadores se paralizaron.

-¡Estamos muertos!.- dijo Shippo con terror y escalofríos al ver el semblante de Sesshomaru, este quedó observándolos pero los ignoró al sentir de nuevo el olor y fue a la cocina. Allí vio a Inuyasha y Miroku preparando una merienda y la cocina hecha un desastre.

-Oh Sesshomaru, también hay para ti.- dijo Miroku al verlo, pero el Daiyoukai tenia los ojos un poco mas abiertos por el desorden que había. El único lugar limpio era el desayunador que era donde estaban cuatro platos con sándwiches y 4 vasos con té.

Shippo fue a la cocina ya que Inuyasha lo llamó, el kitsune inmediatamente se sentó y empezó a comer al igual que los otros tres que estaban presentes. Eri, Yuka y Ayumi tenían curiosidad así que fueron a inspeccionar y al verlos comiendo dijeron…

-Para nosotras no hay?!.- dijo Eri.- pero si somos las invitadas.- protestó.

-A ustedes nadie las invitó, entraron por su cuenta.- dijo Inuyasha algo enojado porque le pasaron por encima.

-Solo hay para los que viven en este templo.- dijo Miroku también frustrado porque lo echaron del cómodo sofá.

-Esta muy rico, gracias Miroku e Inuyasha.- los nombrados estaban orgullosos.- Ahora si te acepto como mi papá.- le dijo a Inuyasha, este se atragantó al oírlo.

-¿¡QQUEE?! Viven juntos aquí y… espera ¿¡EL ES TU HIJO?!.- gritaban las chicas incrédulas.

-Si y Kagome es mi mamá.- dijo Shippo inocentemente.

-¿¡COMO?! Ya son… ¡Ya tienen ese tipo de relación!?.- Sesshomaru se hartó de esos gritos que lastimaban sus oídos…

-Son muy ruidosas ¡Largo!.- les dijo.

Las chicas salieron como si ese lugar fuese el mismo infierno, ya tenían demasiada información increíble y eso era demasiado para sus cabezas.

Ya pasada una hora desde que el trío se fue, llegaron las Sra. Higurashi, Sango, Rin y Kagome a casa.

-¡Ya llegamos!.- informó Kagome desde la puerta. Shippo se lanzó a sus brazos haciendo que las bolsas que Kagome portaba cayeran al suelo.

-Mi Sanguito me hiciste mucha falta, casi me muero si no venias pronto, no vuelvas a dejarme por tanto tiempo….- Miroku le decía sus cursilerías y hasta se ofreció a cargar las pesadas bolsas.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?.- preguntó Inuyasha desde el sofá.

-Nos detuvimos a comprar unos trajes de baño y ropa playera porque mañana iremos a la playa!.- contestó Rin emocionada.

-¿Trajes de baño?¿playa?.- dijo Sesshomaru desde la escalera.

- Ya se enteraran mañana.- añadió Sango.- Por ahora vamos a guardar la comida en la cocina.- las 4 mujeres iban a la cocina.

-Se llevaran una sorpresa.- dijo Sesshomaru. Miroku e Inuyasha se asustaron un poco porque ellas verían el desorden y quien sabe que les harían…

Kagome pegó un leve grito y preguntó agresivamente quien lo hizo, los culpables se revelaron, Kagome iba a decir la palabra mágica y Sango preparaba su puño pero Shippo los salvó de tremendo castigo.

-No les hagan nada.- salió en su defensa (abogado Shippo al rescate! Lol).- Yo tenia hambre y como no llegaban ellos me prepararon algo de comer y les quedó muy rico.- dijo. Kagome y Sango se pusieron felices y abrazaron a sus parejas dándoles cumplidos y su enojo despareció. Inuyasha y Miroku estaban confundidos pero eso era mejor que comer tierra o ser enterrado y que tener un gran chichón o una marca en la cara… Rin y Sesshomaru miraban la escena atónitos. Luego Shippo y Rin comenzaron a reír y el Daiyoukai observaba a Rin como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo pero una pinchada de la pulga Myoga lo hizo reaccionar y volver a la realidad…

Al día siguiente era sábado y cuando todos desayunaron Kagome les entregó a Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Shippo unos paquetes, era sus trajes de baño; la sacerdotisa los mandó a vestirse y ella fue a hacer lo mismo junto con Sango y Rin.

Al todos estar listos se dirigieron a la playa, Shippo tuvo que convertir a Jaken en una persona pero su físico no era nada bonito y para el colmo era enano. La familia Higurashi también iban, el templo estaba vacio ya que Kirara y Buyo también iban en bolsos especiales para mascotas, Sango llevaba a Kirara y Sota a Buyo… Tomaron un tren y así llegaron a la playa, los chicos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la cantidad de gente que estaba ahí.

Colocaron una sombrilla grande y se acomodaron debajo de ella, a Kagome y a Shippo les dieron ganas de darse un baño e intentaban convencer a los demás de que lo hicieran. A Sango y a Rin les daba vergüenza mostrar su figura pues llevaban unos bikinis y los chicos no estaban seguros alegando que podría haber un monstruo ahí dentro pero al fin y al cabo accedieron.

Se quitaron la ropa innecesaria quedando en trajes de baño. Las chicas tenían bikinis: el de Sango era morado con flores rosadas, el de Kagome tenia un estampado en animal print y el de Rin era amarillo con los bordes negros brillantes y el sostén era de esos que no tenían tirantes. Los chicos poseían los comunes shorts: el de Miroku era degradado en tonos verdes, el de Inuyasha era rojo y en una esquina tenia bordado un dragón lanzando fuego, el de Sesshomaru era azul y blanco a cuadros y el de Shippo era colorido.

Miroku e Inuyasha estaban hipnotizados por la poca ropa que tenían sus parejas y empezaron a protestar pero la Sra. Higurashi los convenció claro que Sesshomaru no se sentía a gusto dejando que muchos vieran la parte descubierta de su cuerpo, Inuyasha y Miroku le apoyaron pero esta vez fue Sota quien los calmó diciéndoles que eso era normal en esa época. Muchas personas miraban con envidia al grupo… Ya en el agua, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Sota jugaban con una pelota; el único que no la pasaba "bien" era Sesshomaru pero Rin intentaba animarlo tirándole agua.

-Venga amo Sesshomaru vamos a jugar también.- le dijo su protegida y en un golpe fuerte por parte de Inuyasha, la pelota chocó contra la cara del Daiyoukai quien miraba como Rin se divertía.

-Maldito Bastardo.- dijo y teniendo cuidado con sus garras le devolvió la pelota con mas fuerza pero la brisa la desvió dándole a Miroku. Sota, quien veía que el juego se tornó rudo fue a jugar con Shippo.

-Oye eso duele!.- le dijo Miroku a Sesshomaru que de alguna forma u otra se integró al igual que Rin.- Ahí va!.- lanzó la pelota y así volvieron a jugar…

-¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Kagome sintiendo una gran presencia maligna.

-Es probable que sea el desquiciado.- contestó Inuyasha pues no se sabia el nombre del demonio.

-Estén atentos, de seguro va a crear una barrera.- dijo Miroku y todos dejaron el juego preparándose para cualquier cosa pero…las armas estaban con la Sra. Higurashi, el abuelo, Jaken y Myoga en la orilla…

La barrera se hizo presente pero los únicos que no cayeron desmayados eran la familia de Kagome, Sota sacó a Shippo del agua asustado y se refugio junto con los demás de la familia y con los dos "leales" sirvientes.

-Con que aquí estaban.- dijo el demonio.- me extrañaron?.- dijo irónico.

-No seas idiota.- contestó el hanyou aun en el agua como los otros del equipo pues el demonio estaba arriba de ellos.

Los ataques físicos que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru le propiciaban no le hacían mucho daño ya que estaba poseyendo al espíritu del futuro y los hermanos no tenían a mano a Tessaiga, Tenseiga y Bakusaiga.

-Mis flechas son lo único que le harán efecto.- dijo Kagome materializando un arco y una flecha usando mucha energía espiritual. Apuntó y disparó y tal y como pensaron si hizo efecto sacando al demonio del espíritu. El espíritu salió volando en dirección al templo donde estaba el pozo pero el demonio, con las energías que le quedaban lanzó un ataque que iba en dirección a Kagome dejándole unas heridas en los brazos y el demonio escapó.

-¿Kagome estas bien?.- preguntó su amado al ver las heridas pero ella estaba como si nada.- Perdón, no pude protegerte.

Inuyasha sacó a Kagome del agua cargándola, los demás salieron también pero se sorprendieron al ver que las heridas cicatrizaron como lo hacían Inuyasha o Sesshomaru, ¡pero ella era humana!

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?.- preguntó Sango sorprendida. Kagome no le supo contestar pues ni ella misma sabía que había pasado con sus heridas.

-Yo lo averiguaré.- dijo Myoga chupándole sangre a Kagome.

-Oye Myoga que haces!?.- Inuyasha agarró a la pulga.

-No me malinterprete amo Inuyasha, estaba investigando el extraño suceso en la señorita Kagome.- contestó en su defensa.

-Hartándote cierto?.- dijo Inuyasha irónicamente.

-Tenia que probar la sangre para saberlo.- la pulga se acomodó en la arena.- Ya les había dicho que la marca les traería beneficios y este es uno de ellos, sus heridas cicatrizaran como las de un inuyoukai o inuhanyou.- aclaró sabiamente.

-Oh y no sabes si hay mas.- dijo Miroku interesado en el tema.

-Si, también uno de ellos es que la señorita Kagome tiene reforzado su poder espiritual por eso lo puede materializar.- Kagome estaba sorprendida pero se sentía cansada.- Y también su cuerpo esta….- Myoga no continuó porque Kagome se desmayó en los brazos de Inuyasha.

-Kagome! Kagome! Despierta!.- se alteró el hanyou, Sango puso sus manos en la frete de la chica.

-Solo esta cansada, ya se durmió, usó mucho poder espiritual.- le dijo Sango tranquilizándolo.

-En ese caso yo me quedaré con ella, ustedes vayan a divertirse.- dijo Inuyasha llevando a Kagome hasta donde estaba su sombrilla y la recostó, el se quedó a su lado vigilándole el sueño. La Sra. Higurashi pensó en darles privacidad así que incitó a Sota y a su padre (el abuelo) a darse un baño, ellos aceptaron y hasta Jaken fue con ellos.

Ya todas las personas habían reaccionado y todo volvió a la normalidad. Miroku y Sango jugaban con la pelota, Shippo se fue con la familia Higurashi y Rin deseaba darse otro baño pero solo quería estar con su amo, ella aun no aclaraba por que se sentía así con el y por que le molestaban las miradas que le tiraban pero Rin, ignorando todo eso (pero no del todo) tomó la muñeca de Sesshomaru y lo llevó "a la fuerza" al agua.

La mente de Sesshomaru estaba vuelta un desorden, ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar por una humana? ¡El, un poderoso Daiyoukai siendo arrastrado hacia el agua! Que osadía; era lo que le decía su orgullo sin embargo no lo impidió, se dejó llevar por su protegida y le molestaban las miradas de deseo que le lanzaban a Rin, tenia ganas de asesinarlos a todos esos pero no dejaba de preguntarse por que se sentía así ¿¡como es posible que ni el mismo se conociera?!

* * *

Sango y Miroku seguían divirtiéndose pero la exterminadora atrapó la pelota para preguntarle algo al monje…

-Miroku cariño.- le dijo amorosamente.- dime ¿Qué es lo que te traes con Inuyasha?

-Sanguito mi amor.- también dijo amoroso.- En si no planeamos nada pero se necesita otra princesa.- contestó.

-¿Otra princesa?.- Miroku asintió.- espera… no me digas que….- otra vez el monje asintió.

-De hecho, no hemos hecho nada porque ellos mismos lo están haciendo.- dijo señalando a Rin y Sesshomaru que estaban algo lejos, Sango los vio y le entendió.- Por cierto mi Sanguito, quiero tener hijos, cuando los haremos.- dijo en su faceta de pervertido y Sango le tiro la pelota con fuerza dándole en la cabeza diciéndole:

-Cuando cumplamos la misión!.- le dijo aparentemente enojada y muy sonrojada.

* * *

Mientras que a Rin le llamó la atención un deporte llamado "Esquí acuático" quiso practicarlo y le pidió a su amo que la acompañara, si fuera por el se negaba pero al ver esos ojos café mirándolos no pudo decirle que no ¿Por qué siempre aceptaba los caprichos de esa simple humana?. Rin disfrutaba mucho ese deporte, y Sesshomaru se puede decir que no lo detestaba aunque le prestaba mas atención a la felicidad que Rin tenia en ese momento.

-Siii! Esto es muy divertido verdad amo?.- le dijo a Sesshomaru mirándolo y por esta razón, al desconcentrarse estuvo a punto de caer duramente al agua pero unos fuertes brazos la atraparon justo a tiempo.

-Ten mas cuidado.- le reprochó Sesshomaru.

-Lo siento, seré mas cuidadosa.- se disculpó.- Gracias por salvarme… Amo Sesshomaru su cabello es muy sedoso y suave.- le dijo sonriendo acariciando su cabello pues aun estaba siendo protegida por esos brazos.- Puedo algún dia peinarlo.- preguntó al ser liberada.

-Haz lo que quieras.- le dijo como respuesta…

* * *

Inuyasha estaba sentado todavía cuidando a su querida Kagome quien empezaba a despertar…

-Inuyasha…¿estuviste conmigo mientras dormía?.- le preguntó al ver esos hermosos ojos ámbares que la observaban.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer.- le contestó.- Luego de que ese mal nacido te lastimara, si lo encuentro juro que lo matare.- decía cerrando sus puños.

-Bueno lo importante es que estoy bien.- le regaló una de sus sonrisas.- Inuyasha puede darme agua.- pidió sentándose.

-Si…¿Dónde esta esa cosa a la que llaman "neverita"?.- buscaba el contenedor.

-Eh Inuyasha, estas sentado en el.- le indicó Kagome, Inuyasha se percató y le sirvió agua en un vaso.- Gracias, sabes, puedes ser muy considerado, por eso y por muchas cosas mas es que te amo.- le dijo y el hanyou se sonrojó y sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, mi Kagome.- le dijo y los dos fueron a divertirse también.

Ya pasadas unas horas y habiendo disfrutado su día en la playa, fueron a casa y al subir las escaleras vieron que la choza del pozo temblaba, había una clase de actividad rara ahí, así que dejando que la familia Higurashi entrara a la casa fueron al pozo a ver que sucedía.

Entraron y no vieron nada, miraron en el pozo y… nada…

-Al parecer no sucede nada pero podría jurar que si pasaba algo.- dijo Shippo.

-Tienes razón Shippo.- le dijo Sango.

-Gracias por salvarme.- dijo una voz que venia de un espíritu salido del pozo, Kagome y Rin se sobresaltaron un poco.

-Nosotros te salvamos?.- le preguntó Kagome y el espíritu asintió.- Entonces tu eres el espíritu a quien poseía ese demonio.- dijo y de nuevo asintió.- Y si estas en el pozo quiere decir que…

-Eres a quien buscábamos.- aclaró Miroku interrumpiendo a Kagome.

-Si así es, soy el espíritu del futuro de este pozo que conecta las dos épocas.- dijo desde el pozo.- Mi hermana me contó que ella les pidió ayuda.- los presentes asintieron.

-¿Qué fue lo que exactamente pasó el día que desapareciste?.- preguntó Sango.

-El era un hombre con problemas mentales y atacaba a las personas, ya era malo de por si por lo que unos demonios se apoderaron de su cuerpo como fue el caso de ese tal Naraku, ese día el estaba por los alrededores de la aldea y se enteró de que había un pozo que controlaba el tiempo.- explicaba el espíritu.- así que vino al pozo y como el tenia algunos poderes sobrenaturales me vio y se apoderó de mi con la intención de controlar el tiempo.- dijo.

-Ayayay, si que estaba mal de la cabeza el pobre hombre.- dijo Miroku con una mano en la cara y moviendo la cabeza en actitud de negación.

-Prefiero al maldito engendro de Naraku que este tipo, solo porque el daba mejores peleas pero por lo demás que se pudra.- dijo Inuyasha.

-Entonces ya cumplimos nuestra misión?.- preguntó Rin.

-Bueno, su objetivo era encontrarme y salvarme así que digamos que si.- contestó el espíritu del futuro.

-Volvamos al Sengoku.- dijo Sesshomaru.

-Esperen… aun no pueden pasar.- dijo el espíritu (estoy cansada de decir "espíritu", eso me pasa por no ponerles nombre).

-Y ahora cual es la razón?.- preguntó el hanyou. Al espíritu le daba algo de pena decirlo.

-Pues porque tengo que restaurar mi poder.

-Y cuantos días llevará eso?.- dijo Sango.

-Como una semana.- dijo simpáticamente el espíritu.

-Ok, mientras tanto busquemos al causante de todo esto.- dijo Kagome.

-Hay un problema con eso.- todos miraron al espíritu.- Ese demonio cruzó el pozo y ahora esta en el Sengoku.

-¿¡QUE?!.- exclamaron todos.

-¿Cómo logró cruzar?.- preguntó Myoga.

-Bueno, el tenia la mayoría de mi poder, por eso creo que logró cruzar.

Luego de oir eso todos salieron de la casucha con la gota anime y fueron a darse una ducha para sacarse toda la sal y arena que tenían. Miroku quien estaba ilusionado por sus "futuros hijos" ahora estaba como un cuerpo sin vida… Shippo trataba a Kagome e Inuyasha mas como sus padres, les tenia mas respeto en especial al inuhanyou. Eri, Yuka y Ayumi decidieron que tenían que someter a su amiga a un interrogatorio. A Sango le gustaba la idea de tener hijos pero tenia la mala suerte que su amado monje no dejara de ser tan pervertido aunque solo lo era con ella en el sentido que ya sabemos y eso la tranquilizaba…

* * *

Tachan! listo, fin del cap ¿que les parecio?

Me dejan sus opiniones, expectativas y/o criticas constructivas

Chao!

La premiacion por esperarme esta a ccontinuacion: solo denle clic para seguir leyendo :)


	11. Empezando una nueva semana con retos

Este es su premio por tener paciencia conmigo por mis ausencias: tres caps seguidos (contando el anterior)

Tambien lo hago porque ME VOY DE RESORT! Yuhuuu! y tenia pensado publicar mañana pero como no podre quiero compensarlos.

* * *

**EMPEZANDO UNA NUEVA SEMANA LLENA DE RETOS**

El domingo se hizo presente; las mujeres se dedicaban a lavar las sabanas y la ropa mientras los hombres y un niño estaban limpiando el almacén por petición del abuelo, todo el polvo que había le causó una leve alergia a Miroku. Cuando terminaron sus labores eran como las 11 a.m. La Sra. Higurashi le dio un poco de medicina a Miroku para que dejara de estornudar pero el jarabe sabía y olía tan mal que a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha les dio ganas de vomitar mientras que al que le tocó tomársela se tiró al suelo haciéndose el moribundo dando algo de humor en el hogar aunque el Daiyoukai en si no rió pero se le vio una pequeñísima sonrisa que aterró a Jaken pues el pequeño youkai decía que si su amo sonreía era un mal presagio.

Ya en el almuerzo Inuyasha comía como si el mundo se fuera a acabar después del almuerzo.

-Inuyasha ten mas modales, un futuro Lord no debe comer así.- le dijo Shippo viendo como comía el hanyou y como pedía otra porción.

-Feh! Y a mi que me importa esto esta muy rico.- le respondió al kitsune.

-Pues debería amo Inuyasha.- le dijo Myoga señalando a Sesshomaru quien comía con mucha clase y elegancia.

-Perro tonto!.- dijo Shippo, si no fuera porque Kagome estaba al lado de Inuyasha, este le hubiera dejado un chichón pero no quería estar enterrado.

-Oye Shippo no deberías insultarlo mira que ya lo reconociste como tu padre adoptivo.- le recordó Miroku haciendo que Sango y Rin se atragantaran y que Kagome escupiera algo de jugo que le cayó a Jaken.

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso?.- preguntó Kagome.

-El día que estaban haciendo las compras.- respondió el monje.

-¿Hay algo mas que deba saber que sucedió?.- volvió a preguntar.

-Ah si, tus amigas te vinieron a visitar.- le respondió Inuyasha.

-Humanas ruidosas.- comentó Sesshomaru. Miroku le hizo todo el relato desde que entraron aplastando al hanyou y tumbándolo de su asiento hasta que Sesshomaru las echó, también le contó sobre las extrañas reacciones que el trío tenía cuando escuchaban algo.

-¡¿Les dijeron que vivimos juntos?!.- los chicos asintieron.- Shippo dijo que… Ay no!.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- Ahora ellas creen que Inuyasha y yo….- se sonrojó como un tomate.- ¡Inuyasha no debiste dejarlas entrar!.- dijo enojada.

-Pero si ellas me atropellaron.- dijo en su defensa.

-Si tienes razón.- se tranquilizó.- Pero será un problema si la escuela se entera.

-No tenemos por que volver ahí.- le dijo Inuyasha.

-Pero tengo que graduarme y… espera… si voy a vivir en un palacio en el Sengoku no necesito ser profesional.- se dijo a si misma.- Pero iremos esta semana aunque sea para matar el tiempo.- les dijo.

En la tarde, Miroku, Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha jugaban a las cartas, Shippo y Sota practicaban un deporte , Rin dibujaba una flor, Jaken intentaba deshacerse de Buyo mientras que su amo bonito estaba pensando seriamente, hasta tenia los ojos cerrados pero de vez en cuando abría uno para ver que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Ja! Gane.- exclamó Inuyasha lanzando una carta en la mesa sintiéndose victorioso.

-Vaya Inuyasha, últimamente has estado ganando cada vez que jugamos.- comentó Miroku barajando las cartas.

-Te estas volviendo mas sabio.- le dijo Kagome dándole un "masaje" en sus orejas caninas, el hanyou cerró los ojos y movía las cejas satisfactorio.

-A este paso Inuyasha va a querer ganar siempre para que le des unos masajes eh Kagome.- le dijo Sango haciendo que la pareja se sonrojen y vuelvan a sus puestos.

-Entonces yo voy a ganar para que mi hermosa Sango también me atienda.- dijo Miroku ilusionado.- Sango me darías un masaje? Prometo no propasarme.- dijo con toda sinceridad.

-Solo si ganas.- le dijo la exterminadora.- Pero si yo gano, me prepararas algo de comer

-Trato hecho.- a Miroku también le agradaba la idea de prepararle comida a Sango, así le podría demostrar todo el amor que le tenia haciendo un buen platillo.

* * *

-Señor Jaken, mire.- le dijo Rin ayudándole con Buyo, Jaken se sacudía al deshacerse del gato y estaba de mal humos. Rin le enseñaba su dibujo terminado.- Que tal, verdad que esta muy lindo?

-Esta horrible.- contestó al verlo, pero no estaba horrible como el youkai rana dijo, solo estaba de mas humor.

-No diga eso señor Jaken.- le dijo Rin contradiciéndole.- No esta mal, se lo voy a enseñar al amo Sesshomaru.- dijo dirigiéndose hacia su amo.

-Ya veras que el amo bonito estará de acuerdo conmigo, no tienes talento.- le dijo, Rin le sacó la lengua. Estaba claro que el Daiyoukai oía toda la conversación entre su protegida y el renacuajo que tenía como sirviente y no reprendió a este porque como Rin pediría su opinión así le podía reprender con más gusto.

-Amo Sesshomaru.- le llamó Rin al verlo con los ojos cerrados; los ojos ámbares se hicieron visibles.- Puede darme su opinión.- le dijo pasándole su dibujo.

-Tienes talento.- Rin sonrió con victoria y Jaken ya sabía lo que le venia.

Sesshomaru se levantó, le entregó el dibujo a Rin y se paró en frente de Jaken. Los jugadores de cartas habían presenciado todo lo anterior pero se concentraron en su juego aunque ahora la cosa se ponía interesante.

Jaken sudaba aterrado, ya podía ver la muerte más aterradora que le esperaba. Sesshomaru tenía unas ganas de matar al youkai rana pero Rin estaba presente por no hablar del abuelo de la mujer de su hermano, además su protegida le tenia cierto cariño y también era algo parecido a un juguete con el que se podía entretener cuando se daban las oportunidades así que por ahora, hoy no seria su funeral. El Daiyoukai agarró a Jaken por el cuello con su látigo y lo arrastró hacia afuera, por lo menos no se estaba asfixiando; todos fueron a ver el espectáculo; su amo bonito lo alzó y empezó a girarlo en el aire, le estaba dando vueltas y el pequeño y verde youkai rana lloraba suplicando que no lo matara y se estaba mareando (le tengo algo de pena a Jaken pero me da mucha risa). Sesshomaru se estaba divirtiendo tanto que mostró una sonrisa macabra que asustó mas a Jaken, los demás reían por o bajo y al mismo tiempo estaban sorprendidos. Jaken fue liberado de tal tortura cayendo en brazos de Sango con los ojos dándole vueltas, Sesshomaru volvió a la casa como si nada y se puso a tomar agua.

-Ay Jaken, deberías de tratar mejor a Rin ya que ella tiene mas rango que tu.- le aconsejó el monje cuando la rana reaccionó.

-¡Que va a tener esa mocosa mas rango que yo!.- al decir eso sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.- To-to-tomaré en cuenta t-tu consejo.- dijo aterrorizado y dejó de sentir escalofríos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos empezaron a prepararse para ir a la escuela solo para "matar el tiempo", Kagome y Sango fueron a preparar avena para el desayuno en lo que Rin terminaba de arreglarse. Los chicos tenían algunos problemas pues Miroku tenia un sueño bastante profundo y aunque era temprano ya tenia que levantarse… Shippo, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru intentaban despertarlo en lo que Sota estaba en el baño… Miroku cogió a Shippo y empezó a abrazarlo diciendo "Sanguito mi amor" entre otras palabras. Luego al soltar al kitsune decía "Inuyasha eres todo un suertudo" "que otros privilegios tienes aparte de masajes" "Sesshomaru te daré consejos para con las mujeres"… los mencionados por el monje durmiente se enojaron y le dejaron unos chichones haciendo que el monje se callara y se callera de la cama empezando a reaccionar.

Cuando todos estaban preparados y desayunaron fueron a clases pero al llegar a la preparatoria vieron al trío de ruidosas hablando entre ellas como planeando algo y cuando vieron a Kagome con el resto del grupo (sin Shippo claro) se asustaron y se fueron a su salón, ninguno entendía que le pasaba a esas chicas. Hoyo aun seguía siendo amigo de Kagome aunque al hanyou le molestaba todo acercamiento que tuvo con la sacerdotisa antes de que el timbre sonara. En el salón cada uno tomó sus puestos y vieron como Hayate, Kazumi, Itsuki y Takara los miraban como con un propósito en mente.

En el receso ciertos 4 compañeros les hicieron una "breve" visita a los que miraban en el salón… Kazumi y Takara se unieron sin ser invitadas a la conversación de Rin, Kagome y Sango mientras que Itsuki y Hayate "retaban" a Miroku, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, pero el reto iba principalmente a los dos primeros y este consistía en "quien se queda con quien", eso mismo hacían las otras dos chicas pero ninguno de los 4 se explicaba bien solo dijeron "les tenemos unos retos que consisten en quien se queda con quien" y se despidieron del grupo que quedó confundido ante tales palabras.

Al salir de la escuela y saborear la comida no le dieron mucha mente a lo sucedido con los antes salvados por ellos. Kagome le daba clases de arquería a Rin porque la última se lo pidió. Sango y Miroku estaban en el pozo hablando con el espíritu del futuro. Shippo le hacia unas bromas a los hermanos perrunos provocando furia entre los dos pero la vida del kitsune fue perdonada a su modo. Ya pasadas unas horas, todos descansaban viendo una película en la sala pero alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa de Kagome y esta fue a ver quien era pero al abrir la puerta no había nadie…

-Hermana vi a tus amigas salir corriendo de aquí.- le dijo Sota bajando las escaleras.

-Que le pasaran a esas tres.- se preguntó Kagome.- Desde esta mañana están raras.

-Seguro es por todo lo que se enteraron.- le respondió Sango.- Creo que tendrás que darles unas explicaciones.

-No es mejor que se enteren de toda la realidad de este asunto y ya.- sugirió Inuyasha…

* * *

El lunes en la tarde Eri, Yuka y Ayumi fueron a la casa de Kagome a pedir explicaciones pero cuando Kagome las iba a recibir estas se fueron por los nervios que las invadían. La sacerdotisa tomaba en cuenta la sugerencia de Inuyasha a pesar de que no le apetecía mucho esa idea…

-No es mejor que se enteren de toda la realidad de este asunto.- sugirió Inuyasha.

-Pero ¿y si no me creen?.- dijo Kagome.

-¿Por qué no lo harían?.- preguntó Sesshomaru sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Oh por favor, en mi época nadie tiene conocimiento de que los youkais existen o existieron.- dijo con un poco de desesperación.- Y dudo que se les digo "viajé en el tiempo 500 años atrás cuando existían los demonios y ahora estoy viviendo con ellos".- esta vez lo dijo algo burlona lo que provocó una leve risa entre todos.

-Creo que entiendo lo que dices Kagome.- le dijo Rin.- Si yo fuera una de ellas y tu me dices algo así te tomaría como loca.- se rio un poco.- Pero si me lo dijeras seriamente te creería.

-Rin tiene razón, si les dices la verdad tal vez dejen de entrometerse con nosotros.- dijo Sango pues Kagome le había dicho tiempo atrás que sus amigas "vivían de su vida".

-Y si no te creen, problema de ellas.- le dijo Inuyasha.

-Tienen razón, nunca pensé que ellas fueran tan descabelladas.- se echó a reír.

Kagome decidió que si ellas insistían en tener una explicación, pues la tendrían, siempre y cuando no se vayan como lo habían hecho hace rato.

* * *

Martes, en la escuela era la hora de educación física, el profesor tuvo una emergencia y no le dio tiempo localizar a un sustituto por lo que se puede decir que los estudiantes del salón 4-B tenían tiempo libre en el patio, esa era la clase en la que se encontraban Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru y Rin; y también Kazumi, Takara, Itsuki y Hayate sin mencionar los demás estudiantes.

Ya en la cancha, el grupo estaba separado y los retadores aprovecharon ese momento para separarse también…

-Hoy es el día del reto.- comunicó Hayate a Inuyasha y Miroku.

-Ustedes ni siquiera se explicaron.- dijo Miroku.

-Oh es cierto, les explico.- dijo Itsuki.- Ustedes tienen interés en las chicas que nos interesan, así que el que gane los retos será el que tenga el camino libre mientras que los perdedores se rendirán.- explicó

-Amigo, es que acaso ellos no saben que ellas son nuestras parejas?.- le murmuró Miroku a Inuyasha.

-Parece que no, pero vamos a divertirnos un poco que dices?.- le dijo también murmurando.

-Bien, díganos cuales son los retos.- dijo Miroku.

-A las chicas les gustan los chicos atléticos, así que primero haremos una carrera de velocidad.- Inuyasha pensaba que ya se la tenia ganada y Miroku sabia que era rápido así que pensaba igual. Itsuki explicaba la distancia.- Luego esta el reto para el mas galán, tendrán que buscar una flor y entregársela diciéndole palabras bonitas.- en esto ultimo Inuyasha decayó un poco, las palabras no eran su fuerte pero eso al monje le salía muy bien.- Y el ultimo para el mas valiente, en la escuela hay muchos panales de abejas, así que cada uno de nosotros tendrá que tumbar uno solo.

-Haremos esto los 4 al mismo tiempo pero cada uno tendrá su contrincante: Itsuki y Miroku, Inuyasha y yo.- dijo Hayate.

Dieron comienzo al primer reto: la carrera. Itsuki y Hayate estaban muy confiados porque tiempo atrás ganaron trofeos de atletismo y además habían entrenado mucho. Miroku llevaba la delantera muy a la ligera como si nada estuviera pasando mientras que Itsuki hacia sus mayores esfuerzos en alcanzarle y no podía; Inuyasha estaba atrás a propósito y Hayate se sentía triunfante al tener la delantera pero su contrincante aceleró el paso pasándole de largo con gesto burlón y diciéndole adiós con la mano.

Segundo reto: flores y palabras bonitas. Miroku guió a Inuyasha sigilosamente a un laboratorio que había en la escuela, de ahí Miroku tomó una rosa lila e Inuyasha una blanca con los bordes rojos, en ese lugar vieron un cerebro, un esqueleto y algunos animales. Pero Hayate e Itsuki apenas lograron conseguir unas margaritas en el jardín y recibieron unas cuantas picadas de hormigas. Miroku fue el primero en llevarle su flor a Sango e Inuyasha a Kagome por los dos haber ganado el reto anterior.

* * *

Las chicas estaban con Kazumi y Takara quienes también les explicaban sus retos:

-Ustedes son un inconveniente para nuestros propósitos.- dijo Kazumi a Rin y a Kagome.- Así que hoy se decidirá quien se apartará.

-Kazumi y tú lucharan por Inuyasha.- le dijo Takara a Kagome.- Pero ella y yo por Sesshomaru.- señaló a Rin.

-¿Acaso ustedes no saben que Rin no tiene nada que ver en esto y que Inuyasha ya….- Sango interrumpió a Kagome susurrándole.

-Kagome haz el reto, de todos modos ya ganaste, además me da la impresión de que hay algo detrás de todo esto.- le susurró Sango y Kagome asintió. Sango también le dijo algo a Rin haciendo que aceptara.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?.- preguntó Rin.

-Kagome y yo tenemos que lograr que Inuyasha haga algo por nosotras.- explicaba Kazumi.- Y como a Sesshomaru se le nota que no le gusta que lo toquen, Rin y Takara tendrán que tener algún contacto con el.

-Eso es todo?.- preguntó Kagome pensando que estaba muy fácil, las dos chicas asintieron.

-Se acercan Miroku e Inuyasha.- avisó Rin al verlos.

-Una linda flor para una bella dama.- le dijo Miroku a Sango dándole la flor.

-Gracias, nunca había visto rosas de este color, esta muy linda.- le dijo Sango contenta.

-Pero no es más linda que tú.- le alagó el monje haciendo que la exterminadora se sonrojara levemente.

-Kagome tengo algo para ti.- le dijo Inuyasha ocultando algo en su espalda.

-¡Enserio! ¿Qué es? Dime!.- exclamó entusiasmada intentando ver que es lo que ocultaba el hanyou.

-Cierra los ojos.- Kagome los cerró. Inuyasha tomando una de sus manos le puso la rosa y la chica abrió los ojos instantáneamente.

-Aw que lindo de tu parte Inuyasha.- dijo muy feliz. El hanyou estaba orgulloso porque aunque no dijo nada "cursi" como su amigo monje, las acciones valen más que mil palabras.

-Ay! Se me cayó mi pañuelo.- dijo Kazumi interrumpiendo, pues ella tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad y ganar el reto.- Y no me puedo agachar, me duele la espalda.- Se puso una mano en la espalda e hizo un gesto fingido de dolor. Inuyasha no entendía que es lo que ella quería. Kagome solo pensaba en la tonta idea que se le ocurrió a su contrincante, ahí Kagome pensó en algo.

-Tengo calor.- dijo recogiendo su cabello con una mano.- No traje mi moño.- se revisó los bolsillos.- Ahora que hago, mi cabello me hace sudar.- instintivamente Inuyasha la ayudó tomando la rosa y le recogió el cabello con ayuda de la flor solucionando su "problema".- ¡Gracias!.- Kazumi estaba que ardía porque perdió el reto.

Hayate e Itsuki decidieron que ya era su turno así que se dirigieron a las chicas. Miroku estaba todavía diciendo sus cursilerías y cuando vio a los que se acercaban decidió acabas con esa "farsa" además no quería molestar a unas abejas, esos insectos le traían malos recuerdos. Así que cuando los dos chicos se acercaron lo suficiente, el monje besó a su novia el cual fue correspondido llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes causando otro chisme.

-Oye aun falta un reto ¡Y eso no estaba en las reglas!.- dijo Itsuki cuando Miroku y Sango rompieron el beso.

-Yo puedo hacer esto cuando quiera porque Sango es mi novia.- dijo en su defensa.- Además Kagome es la novia de mi amigo aquí presente y solo nos divertíamos con ustedes.

-Así que nuestro plan falló.- comentó Hayate.- Pero aun nos queda Takara.

La mencionada y rin hace rato que estaban buscando a su objetivo, a Sesshomaru (por cierto donde estará?) lo encontraron parado recostado en uno de los muros de la escuela, estaba pensativo (¿Qué tanto estará pensando?). Takara le dijo a Rin que iría primero y la última aceptó… Takara se dirigía hacia Sesshomaru, este sintió su presencia pero no le hizo el minino caso, la chica fingió tropezar para caer encima de su objetivo y ahí el Daiyoukai reaccionó al ver que iban para encima de el y lo impidió poniendo su mano en el hombro de Takara, esta se reincorporo molesta ya que no logró su cometido. Rin se acerco hacia ellos, ya era su turno, así que le dijo a Sesshomaru…

-Amo Sesshomaru ¿puedo arreglar su cabello?.- preguntó y solo escuchó un "Haz lo que quieras" además, anteriormente ya le había dado permiso. Rin le hizo una trenza "cola de pescado" y estaba feliz de poder tocar tal suavidad de ese cabello plateado y brillante; así ganó el reto…

Se juntaron con los demás. Takara tenia un rostro molesto mientras Rin alagaba lo bien que se le veía la trenza a su amo.

-¿¡Que!? Tu también perdiste.- exclamó Hayate.- definitivamente el plan falló.

-¿Qué plan?.- preguntó Sango.

-El plan de recuperar nuestra fama, la que ustedes nos quitaron, si lográbamos derrotarlos o salir con ustedes la recuperaríamos.- explicó Takara.

-Con que ese era el gato encerrado.- dijo Inuyasha.- Ustedes pueden llegar a ser tan tontos, todo esto por fama ¡Feh!.- comentó.

Luego de todo lo que pasó en educación física, en las demás clases no hubo problemas pues los "derrotados" no se volvieron a meter con ellos. En casa, en la tarde, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi volvieron a visitar a su amiga pero esta vez no huyeron…

-Hola Kagome.- saludaron las tres.

-Hola chicas, ya se a que vienen, vamos a mi cuarto.- les dijo, el trío asintió. Ya en la recamara y con los demás en la sala…

-Kagome ¿¡como es que ellos viven contigo y que tienes un hijo?!.- preguntó Eri. Kagome empezó a explicar como lo había pensado con ayuda de Rin, ser seria y decirles la verdad, les contó desde sus "enfermedades y ausencias al colegio" hasta "sus amigos, la época antigua y especialmente sobre Shippo" solo les dijo lo mas importante porque si contaba todo no terminaba…

-Eh… ¿esto es verdad?.- le preguntó dudosa Yuka al que su amiga asintió seria.- Bien entonces queremos pruebas

-¿Pruebas?.- dijo, el trío asintió y Kagome no tuvo mas opción que buscar a Myoga y Jaken como prueba. Jaken solo refunfuñaba y Myoga se hacia el sabio ante las chicas que estaba sorprendidas. Cuando los dos youkais se fueron el trío creyó mas o menos a su amiga quien les exigía guardar el secreto.

-No te preocupes Kagome, nadie mas se enterará ni siquiera nuestras sombras.- le dijo Ayumi.

Cuando las chicas se iban vieron a Inuyasha sin la boina saliendo de la cocina y se lanzaron a acariciar sus orejas pero cuando Sesshomaru oyó todo el escándalo que atormentaba a sus finos oídos, las echó como la otra vez dejando al pobre Inuyasha aturdido provocando risas entre los habitantes del templo…

* * *

Uff que tal? les gusto?

Como habran leido, este cap esta un poco "fuera de serie" pero aun asi espero que les haya gustado.

Oigan, se han fijado que las espadas tienen la misma terminacion: Tense**iga****, **Tessa**iga**, Bakusa**iga** y Soun**ga **la excepcion vendria siendo Tokijin.

Espero sus comentarios.


	12. Aceptando emociones y celos

Ah! es medio canson subir muchos caps de un tiro (o sera que soy muy floja?)

Disfruten!

* * *

**¿SERA PROTECCION O SIMPLEMENTE... CELOS?**

**ACEPTANDO LAS EMOCIONES**

Ya era media semana, miércoles. En la escuela Inuyasha con sus celos por Hoyo pero hoy estaba algo distraído, habían momentos en que se detenía y se mantenía mirando el cielo, como esperando algún suceso y eso preocupa a Kagome pues casi no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía. Otro que estaba ido era Sesshomaru aunque prestaba una suprema atención a "algunas cosas" como sus reacciones al acercamiento de Masaru con Rin.

Hoy había sido el colmo para el Daiyoukai, cuando llegaron a la escuela Hoyo y Masaru los saludaron, el primero se entretuvo con Kagome e Inuyasha pero el otro hablaba con su protegida y le regaló una flor, el monje hacía de la suyas con su novia y Sesshomaru estaba ahí, parado, como si no existiera pero Takara le saludó desde su grupo y este se molestó, esa chica no le agradaba, preferiría hablar con su estúpido medio hermano a ser el centro de atención de Takara y eso deja mucho que decir.

En el receso, esta vez Masaru le llevó chocolates a Rin, su protector, que estaba en el tronco de un árbol "hablando" con la pulga Myoga al ver tal acto enterró sus garras en la tierra controlando sus impulsos, pero que impulsos? La respuesta para el era simplemente protección para Rin, veía a ese chico como una amenaza, como si fuera otro youkai que iba a herirla, según el. Se había pasado el día anterior pensando en todo lo que le sucedía y sentía cuando su protegida era el centro de atención entre los jóvenes, su respuesta fue como la anterior, protección, no encontraba otra palabra que definiera eso.

Al salir, Inuyasha y Miroku iban delante, Sango con Kirara, Kagome y Rin en el centro y el Daiyoukai con Myoga detrás; Masaru era persistente, hasta los seguía de camino a casa, pero hablando con Rin obviamente. Inuyasha seguía "extraño" aunque tenia platicas con Miroku pero una acción le llamó la atención. Cuando Rin y el muchacho dejaron de hablar, Sesshomaru lo haló "cuidadosamente" para que "nadie" sospechara, y le hizo una pregunta…

-¿Qué te traes con ella?.- le preguntó en voz baja pero con su tono indiferente. Myoga no estaba con el sino en la cabeza del monje.

-Con Rin?.- dijo, pero Sesshomaru ni contestó, así que Masaru lo tomó como un si.- Pues, es algo vergonzoso pero ya que preguntaste, ella me gusta.- contestó, el interrogante alzó una ceja e Inuyasha prestaba atención.- Pero no entiendo porque me preguntaste.

-Hm… tu repentino acercamiento no me agrada.- dijo

-Y eso por que?.- preguntó extrañado.- No es como si ella te interesara o me equivoco?

-'_¡Que si qué!'_.- pensó el Daiyoukai echo un mar de confusión pero no lo mostró en su rostro.- Te equivocas, solo la protejo de que alguien como tu le haga daño '_Rin no me interesa, al menos no en ese sentido o eso creo, espera ¿¡estoy dudando de mi mismo?!.- _pensó irritado y eso Inuyasha lo pudo sentir por su olfato.

_-_Ya veo, así que la proteges, pero quien eres tu para protegerla? Yo no le pienso hacer daño, todo lo contrario.- dijo Masaru, claro que su conversación era en voz baja.

-Eso no tengo porqué contestártelo.- le dijo molesto.- '_¡¿Qué quien soy yo?! ¿¡Que quien… soy… yo!?.- _se preguntaba mentalmente cuando Masaru tomó el rumbo hacia su casa despidiéndose de Sesshomaru, este su quedó pensándolo mas a fondo.- _'Yo le salvé la vida, la traje de la muerte, ella siempre me acompañó pero no se lo exigí, fue su decisión hasta que la deje en la aldea pero algún día tendrá que rehacer su vida, ella es humana después de todo. Pero no me hago a ese hecho… ¡¿Qué rayos?! Demonios, es frustrante ¿¡Yo, el poderoso Sesshomaru, futuro Lord, estoy frustrado por ese hecho?! ¡Qué diablos me pasa?.- _pensó llevándose una mano a la cara.

-'_Mis sentidos me engañan o hace un rato Sesshomaru estaba celoso, no, debe ser una broma, pero no creo estar equivocado, yo conozco eso mejor que nadie'_.- pensaba Inuyasha sin prestarle atención a Miroku.

-Tierra a Inuyasha, tierra a Inuyasha.- le dijo Miroku sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Ah… Miroku ¿Qué decías?.- dijo el hanyou llegando por fin a casa.

En la tarde, Inuyasha estaba fuera de la casa sentado viendo el entrenamiento que Kagome le daba a Rin con el arco y las flechas, la chica aprendía rápido… Pero todavía el hanyou seguía ido mirando el cielo, pero una conversación entre Kagome y Rin le llamó la atención, otra vez se dispuso a escuchar todo como si fuera una "vieja chismosa" por suerte tenia unos agudos sentidos…

-Oye Rin, parece que a Masaru le gustas mucho.- le dijo Kagome ayudándole con el agarre del arco.

-Tu crees?.- comentó lanzando una flecha a una diana que Sango le hizo y Kagome asintió.- Pero, a mi el no me gusta en absoluto.

-Oh, y ¿Cómo lo consideras?.- le preguntó ya interesada en el tema.

-El es prácticamente un desconocido para mi, somos amigos pero no sé mucho de el.- contestó.- ¡Le di, le di, viste Kagome! ¡Por fin le di, aunque no en el centro pero no importa!.- exclamó muy emocionada al disparar otra flecha.- Aunque si lo pienso bien, el me atrae, bueno, digamos que me gusta un poco, es muy amable.

Kagome vio como Inuyasha volvía a la casa, le preocupaba verlo tan raro, le preguntaría luego que le sucede. El hanyou tenía nueva información, entró a la casa y vio a Miroku y a Sango ayudando a Sota con una tarea y a Shippo ayudando a la Sra. Higurashi a quien ya tenia la costumbre de decirle abuela pero su objetivo era otro; encontrar a Sesshomaru.

Lo encontró en la habitación leyendo un libro, el Daiyoukai quería mantener su mente ocupada para no pensar en lo sucedido anteriormente. Como estaban solos en la habitación, Inuyasha decidió que era el lugar perfecto para discutir ese tema con su medio hermano, cerró la puerta y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Sota donde Sesshomaru estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó el mayor cerrando el libro.

-Nada, solo quería saber una cosa.- respondió el menor y Sesshomaru hizo un gesto indicándole que continuara, de todos modos, no tenia nada mas que hacer.- ¿Qué fue todo eso de antes?.- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Con que escuchaste todo.- dijo. Inuyasha forzó su mirada como exigiendo una respuesta.- Solo le hacia una advertencia indirecta, ¿algún problema?.- preguntó irónico.

-No, ni uno.- contestó recostando su espalda en el espaldar de la silla y cruzando sus brazos.- Pero veo que no sabes que no solo lo haces por "protección".- hizo comillas con sus dedos.- Si no por… ¿Quieres saber?

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó Sesshomaru extrañado.- Yo solo la protejo, no hay otra razón.- quiso aclarar.

-Ay, eres mas testarudo de lo que pensé.- dijo por lo bajo como un suspiro pero como quiera el oyente lo escuchó. Inuyasha se levantó de la silla, caminó por el cuarto y le dio la cara a Sesshomaru diciéndole irritado.- ¿¡Que no te das cuenta?! ¡Estas celoso! Por amor de Kami, celoso, entiéndelo.- el Daiyoukai abrió levemente los ojos, el savia el significado de esa palabra y no podía creer, no lo aceptaría…

-¿¡Que estas diciendo?!.- se puso de pie, también dándole la cara.- Yo no estoy celoso.- se cruzó de brazos.- ¿¡Que argumentos tienes para decir eso?!

-Ja, muy simple, esta mañana enterraste tus garras, te molesta cuando ves a ese chico cerca de Rin, te hierve la sangre cuando otros la miran "diferente".- le dijo como respuesta dando vueltas a su alrededor, se sentía superior en ese momento.- Es como cuando Koga se acercaba a Kagome diciendo que ella era su mujer, ese lobo sarnoso.- apretó los puños a tales recuerdos.- Y también es parecido a cuando el tarado de ese Hoyo….- decía pero fue interrumpido.

-Hm… ¿A dónde quieres llegar?.- frunció el ceño analizando lo que Inuyasha acababa de decir.- Insinúas que….- también fue interrumpido.

-Eso mismo; hasta que por fin lo entiendes.- Sesshomaru tenia ganas de matarlo.- Bueno, te dejo para que lo pienses.- Salió de la habitación dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

El Daiyoukai tenia su mente en blanco, como una hoja de papel sin escribir; al rato de Inuyasha salir, decidió ir a tomar aire y analizar todo. Al cerrar la puerta se quedó paralizado pensando…

-_'No puede ser verdad, eso es imposible'_ _'imposible para quien? Para ti?'_.- al final habló la conciencia.- _'Así te explicarías porque no dejabas de mirarla'_.- seguía diciendo la conciencia pero intervino el orgullo.- _'Mira que seguir los pasos de tu padre, eres tan parecido a el'_.- se burlaba, luego la conciencia y el orgullo "hablaban" en su mente al mismo tiempo alterando a Sesshomaru_.- 'SILENCIO!'.-_ y así su mente volvió a calmarse.

-Amo Sesshomaru!.- Rin se le acercó.- Mire los chocolates que me envió Masaru.- se lo enseñó y el Daiyoukai tenia deseos de destrozarlos pero eran de Rin y no los tocaría.- Quiere un poco?.- le ofreció un pedazo y ya el no podía negarse pero lo mordía con furia, como si ese chocolate fuera el mismo Masaru.

-¿Por qué será que te regala tantas cosas?.- le preguntó queriendo saber que pensaba ella.

-Pues Kagome dice que es porque le gusto.- eso el ya lo sabia y apretó la mandíbula, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran.- Y no se, creo que el me gusta pero no como pareja, no lo conozco mucho pero es muy amable, ni yo misma lo entiendo.- pensó en voz alta mirando el techo, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño muy molesto y ¿dolido?, eso fue como si el mas filoso cuchillo le atravesara el corazón (soy una loca romántica).

-'_Genial, a ella le gusta aunque no como pareja ¡Pero le gusta!.-_ pensaba irritado intentando no mostrarlo.- _Maldito Inuyasha, debiste quedarte callado, celos ja si como no, Ahh malditos todos pero principalmente el imbécil de Masaru, quiero matarlo.-_ no aceptaba estar celoso hasta….-_ ¿¡Que?! Estos son celos, maldición, solo son sandeces que dijo ese inútil de Inuyasha, no estoy celoso o si? ¡MALDITOS CELOS! ¡MALDITOS SENTIMIENTOS!.-_ y se marchó sin que Rin se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué opina amo?.- Rin pedía su opinión se que sabe que cosa pero Sesshomaru no estaba ahí.- ¿Cuándo se fue? Y me deja hablando sola.- dijo un poco molesta.- '_Será que dije algo que no debía? De ser así que seria? ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto? De seguro fue a hacer algo, pero siento la necesidad de saber por que se fue así, ¿Qué será?'.-_ pensaba mientras iba a hablar con Sango de otras cosas…

-Ya casi era de noche, Kagome le iba a preguntar a Inuyasha que por que estaba tan distraído todo el día, el no era así, ni siquiera discutió con Shippo por los comentarios de este, solo podía haber dos razones: o estaba madurando o le pasaba algo, optó por la segunda opción…

-Inuyasha… podemos hablar?.- le dio al verlo en las ramas del árbol sagrado de su época. El hanyou se bajó prestándole su atención.- Hoy has estado muy raro ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada no te preocupes.- dijo mirando el cielo, ya pronto saldrían las estrellas.

-Si me preocupo, vamos dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- le dijo, luego un resplandor surgió del hanyou y al este disiparse se pudo apreciar a un Inuyasha de pelo negro, sin garras, ojos oscuros y sin colmillos.

-Es por esto.- dijo.- Hoy hay luna nueva; soy inútil en estas condiciones, si algo sucediera, solo puedo usar la fuerza bruta, ni siquiera tengo mis poderes y no puedo usar a Tessaiga.

-Inuyasha ¿¡Por que no me lo acordaste?!.- exigió saber haciendo que el chico se asustara un poco.- Nada malo va a suceder así que volvamos adentro que los demás están abajo.- y el ahora humano cayó al suelo quejándose y Kagome se disculpaba de todas maneras posibles.

Cuando la familia vio la forma humana del hanyou se sorprendieron pero Miroku explicó el porque.- Después de esa tarde, en la noche los hermanos no cruzaron palabra alguna. El jueves, todo normal, pero parecía que Takara no entendía que perdió, pues buscaba cualquier momento para estar cerca de Sesshomaru, molestando bastante a Rin que hasta hubo un momento en que se volvió posesiva pero cuando se dio cuenta de eso, sentía una gran vergüenza en hizo como si nada pasó. A Sesshomaru todavía le fastidiaba Masaru, era persistente, pero no hizo nada, se negaba a las palabras dichas y no dichas por su medio hermano mientras que Rin no entendía por que se sentía así, Kagome y Sango notaron esto en la joven y luego le aclararían todas sus dudas.

* * *

Ese jueves fue un día extraño, bueno, el día no era el raro, sino el Daiyoukai, desde que Inuyasha lo hizo entender ciertas cosas, el día anterior no había dicho una palabra y lo mas raro fue que en la mañana cuando todos se iban a alistar para la escuela él estaba acostado en un futon cubierto de pies a cabeza, apenas se le veía un mechón de cabello y eso que Sesshomaru siempre era el primero en levantarse y prepararse.

**Flashback.**

-Hey Sesshomaru, ya despierta.- dijo Miroku pero él no estaba dormido, no durmió toda la noche atormentado por primera vez desde que tiene memoria.

-A ver no me digas que te enfermaste.- dijo Inuyasha. En la habitación solo estaban Miroku, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.- Ah ya veo, sigues frustrado por lo que dije, pero es la verdad, así que asúmelo!.- dijo saliendo de la habitación sacando consigo al monje que no entendía nada.

_-'¿¡Que demonios estoy haciendo?!.- _pensó el Daiyoukai sentándose.- _'Por primera vez ese imbécil que tengo como hermano tiene razón'_.- se levantó.-_'¿Enserio me he enamorado de Rin, tanto que hasta celoso me he puesto?.-_ se preguntó y entro al baño recordando todo lo sucedido entorno a él y a su protegida, luego suspiró.-_ 'Al final tendré que aceptarlo'.-_ iba a salir ya listo de la habitación.

Cuando iba a salir, Rin preocupada fue a la habitación de Sota y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta vio a Sesshomaru abrirla y ambos se sorprendieron. Luego de miradas y de un desayuno fueron a la escuela.

**Fin flashback.**

Ese día siguió siendo extraño pues cuando Inuyasha de curioso le preguntó al Daiyoukai arriesgando su vida que "que iba a hacer" solo tuvo como respuesta un "nada" y un puñetazo que dejó a los demás interrogantes pero el hanyou no abriría su boca por ahora si quería conservar su vida.

Hasta se vio una nueva faceta de Rin, en un cambio de hora hablaba con su señor sobre el entrenamiento y Takara interrumpió grosera como ella era y eso molestó a Rin volviéndola posesiva a su manera.

**Flashback.**

-Hola Sesshomaru, te ves bien hoy.- dijo Takara interrumpiendo.- Ah y hola a ti también.- le dijo despectivamente a Rin.

-Aquí hay una conversación o acaso no te diste cuenta.- dijo Rin enojada, algo nunca visto por parte de ella y solamente Sango y Kagome observaban la situación (bueno, en si no era una conversación pues la única que hablaba era Rin xD).- Ya perdiste así que ¿que te traes?.

-Ay niña yo no me hago a la idea de perder, solo tuviste suerte.- le susurró al oído a Rin.- Así que por que no vuelves a tu silla.- dijo en su voz normal mirando al Daiyoukai verificando si le apoyaba.

-Vete.- dijo el peli plateado. Rin se sorprendió dolida y Takara estaba feliz pero esa alegría se le vino abajo cuando Rin disponía a volver a su asiento.- Rin tu no, ella si.- y la protegida se alegró y la otra no tuvo mas remedio que irse ya aceptando la derrota.

**Fin flashback.**

Con Masaru no sucedió nada pues no asistió a clases (ahora volvemos al presente). En la tarde, Sango le daba entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo a Rin, lo hacia muy bien pero la mente de la chica no estaba ahí, su cuerpo si pero la mente no, su mente estaba analizando sucesos y recordaba las historias de Sango y Kagome sobre ellas antes de ser parejas de Miroku e Inuyasha, le habían todo con respecto a los celos y a como se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamoradas. Ahí Rin cayó en cuenta de algo, se dio cuenta de lo que sentía paralizándose sin continuar con el entrenamiento preocupando a Sango…

-'_Por Kami; ¿Y ahora es que me doy cuenta?! Pero que voy a hacer?.-_ pensaba sin oír las preguntas de Sango.- _'Yo estoy enamorada'.-_ pensó alegre pues había oído que es algo maravilloso.- '_Pero… del amo… Sesshomaru, y… el no siente lo mismo' _Ahora que hago?!.- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz alta sorprendiendo a Sango quien iba a preguntar pero Rin no estaba para dar respuestas por lo que se disculpó y fue a la habitación a reflexionar…

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban en la habitación, el hanyou olfateó el aire por si el Daiyoukai estaba cerca y según su nariz todo estaba "despejado" para contestar una pregunta de su amigo monje. Inuyasha se dispuso a contarle todo lo sucedido con Sesshomaru y la reacción del monje fue seria pero obviamente sorprendido.

Mientras, Kagome y Sango fueron a ver que sucedía y Rin necesitaba en ese momento a alguien con quien hablar.

-Rin ¿Qué sucede? ¿te sientes mal? Puedes decirnos somos tus amigas.- le dijo Kagome preocupada.

-Dinos, estamos en confianza.- dijo Sango animándola. Rin estaba muy nerviosa pero se armó de valor y…

-¿Qué debe hacer una persona que se enamora de alguien que no le corresponde?.- preguntó seria y las chicas se sorprendieron por la pregunta asi de golpe.

-Pues creo que esa persona debería de velar por la felicidad de ese alguien.- contestó Kagome por experiencia aun sin entender cual era el motivo de la pregunta.

-Pero primero ¿ese alguien es consciente de los sentimientos de esa persona?.- preguntó Sango y Rin negó.- Para saber si de verdad no le corresponde debería de decírselo.- dijo y a Rin le dio pánico al imaginarlo soltando un gritito mudo.

-Rin, esto es por ti o me equivoco?.- dijo Kagome sorprendiendo a la chica como afirmando la pregunta.- Entonces ¿puedes decirnos de quien te enamoraste?.- le preguntó dándole confianza pero no contaba con que Inuyasha estaba pegado a la pared de la otra habitación escuchando todo e informando al monje.

-delamosesshomaru.- dijo muy bajito.

-¿Quién?.- preguntó Sango al no entender, Rin tragó saliva.

-Del… a-am-amo Sessho-Sesshomaru.- logró decir y las otras casi se caen muertas al igual que el hanyou y Miroku. Las chicas entendiendo la preocupación de Rin, le levantaron los ánimos para que se lo dijera cuando estuviera lista pero Inuyasha y Miroku estaban desconcertados ¿¡Los dos se aman y se están atormentando?! (Inuyasha, te pasó lo mismo con Kagome -_-), pero a este ritmo Rin será la que de el primer paso, ya de ahí eso solo le concierne a ellos dos.

Viernes, por lo menos este fue un día más normal, los chicos no tocaron el tema de los "nuevos enamorados" en la mañana pues los dos estaban presentes. Takara no volvió a molestar desde el día anterior. En el receso Masaru habló con Rin en privado declarándosele pero ella lo rechazó comprendiéndolo y sintiéndose dolida porque ¿y si le pasaba lo mismo o peor? Aun no se sentía lista para decirle sus sentimientos a la persona que la trajo de la muerte dándole dos oportunidades de vivir. Inuyasha estaba más que feliz porque ya faltaba poco para volver al Sengoku y ni hablar de Miroku; Kagome y Sango solo pensaban que ellos podían ser raros a veces.

En la tarde, todos estaban en la sala, cada quien en lo suyo pero en el mismo lugar. Shippo pensaba algo muy seriamente mientras comía un dulce pero una petición del Kitsune puso a todos "de cabeza".

-Kagome, Inuyasha.- les llamó.- Yo quiero un hermanito.- esa petición hizo que todos miraran a estos tres sorprendidos. Kagome e Inuyasha no sabia que decir ni que pensar ¿¡hijos?!

-¿Por qué nos pides eso Shippo?.- preguntó Kagome nerviosa

-Porque cuando salí de la escuela unos compañeros iban con sus hermanos y yo quiero uno o una.- respondió e Inuyasha miro a Kagome quien suplicaba por ayuda.

-Etto Shippo.- el hanyou no sabia que decir mas con todos mirándolos era mas difícil.- Algún día los tendrás pues ahora no se puede.- el niño se puso interrogante queriendo respuesta poniendo a Inuyasha nervioso.- Eso conlleva a una… situaciones que… Ahh no tienes por que saber eso ahora.- dijo como ultimo recurso.

-Además mi cuerpo no esta listo para un embarazo.- le dijo Kagome intentando satisfacer la curiosidad del niño.

-Se equivoca en eso señorita Kagome.- intervino Myoga.- No logré decir el otro día que probé su sangre que al estar ya marcada su cuerpo se ha fortalecido y madurado para poder llevar un niño con sangre demoniaca.- y la pulga tuvo que dañar todo.

-'_Gracias Myoga'_.- pensaron Inuyasha y Kagome fulminándolo con la mirada pero Miroku fue a "salvarlos".

-Oye Shippo y un primito no te gustaría?.- le dijo el monje y el Kitsune asintió olvidándose de lo dicho por la pula. Sango entendió lo que quería hacer su amado por lo que esta vez no lo castigó y suavizaron el ambiente hasta que el niño puso eso como tema para todos.

-Y tu, no tendrás hijos como futuros herederos?.- le preguntó Shippo al Daiyoukai, este al pensar en eso, sin querer, imaginó a un niño de unos 3 años agarrando las manos de el y ¿¡de Rin?! Ahí reaccionó sacando eso de su mente y asesinando al kitsune con la mirada. Sango previniendo una "desgracia" dijo:

-Shippo, antes el tendría que tener pareja.- dijo.

-Oh bien, y tu Rin?.- dijo Shippo mirándola.

-Eh yo… no lo se, no lo había pensado, pero como dijo Sango yo también tendría que tener pareja.- le contestó y una imagen se le vino a la cabeza: ella cargaba a un bebé con orejitas grises parecidas a las de Inuyasha entre las paredes de un palacio y a su lado se encontraba ¿¡Sesshomaru?! Sintió toda la sangre juntarse en su rostro y fingió un estornudo solo para cubrirse la cara hasta que logró sacarse esa imagen.

-Mm pero ahora que lo veo, tu y Rin hacen buena pareja.- dijo refiriéndose en el "tu" a Sesshomaru quien a casi se le sale el corazón, eso niño si seguía terminaría muerto. Los mencionados se miraron intentando controlar el sonrojo y voltearon para otro lado. Inuyasha ya incomodo calló al Kitsune a su modo, golpeándolo en la cabeza y como consecuencia fue mandado al suelo.

-Hace tiempo que no veía eso.- comentó Miroku.

A la madre de Kagome le encantaba la idea de tener nietos mientras le echaba aire a Jaken quien se había desmayado. Sota apoyaba la idea de su madre ya que también le agradaría tener sobrinos y al abuelo bisnietos.

Después de todo ese alboroto, llegó el sábado, el día en que volverían al Sengoku. Visitaron al espíritu del futuro para asegurarse de que ya podían volver y así era, empacaron sus cosas, Kagome se despidió como de costumbre y en el mismo orden que vinieron así mismo se fueron.

Vieron el bosque, el cielo azul y a lo lejos la aldea. Cuando Inuyasha pisó el pasto con sus pies descalzos (todos llevaban sus antiguas vestimentas) se estiró y se sintió como en casa, no es que no le gustara el hogar de su amada pero no hay nada mejor que estar en el Sengoku (creo que hasta yo quiero ir ahí jeje).

Jaken y Miroku se tiraron al pasto relajados y aliviados y Myoga aprovechó para probar la sangre de Sango pero cuando el monje lo notó aplastó a esa pulga atrevida, desde ahora nadie tocaba a su Sanguito, solo los conocidos y aunque la pulga era conocida ya sabia de sus mañas de picar en otros lugares. Sesshomaru aspiró el aire, puro, sin contaminación y sin tantos humanos "molestos". Luego de sentirse bienvenidos fueron a la aldea...

* * *

Bueno, tal vez tiene un poco de Ooc pero intento por todos los medios hacerlo lo mas apegado a los personajes posibles.

Espero les guste hasta donde va la historia y que les siga gustando.

Los quiero!


End file.
